Heaven In Hiding
by MaliGrace
Summary: "Were we in love, Niklaus?" He looked at her, almost in a grimace, before he spoke. "You were a sober companion to someone who thrived off other's belligerence and suffering. I was just bored and needed something to play with and you were infatuated with your sire." He told her coldly. "If we truly loved each other then kudos to us." *Rating May change due to future chapters*
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Vafara Salazar was only a child when she had her first encounter with a vampire, and it resulted in her mother's death.

As she grows older, her curiosity starts getting the best of her and she comes across the Mikaelsons through Katerina Petrova. When Katerina flees, Klaus takes his anger out on the young woman that helped her to escape: Vafara. Now cursed to an eternity of life with a taste for blood, Vafara remained with the Mikaelsons until they forced to flee New Orleans in 1919 and she stayed behind.

Now that the original family is back in town, Vafara has trouble choosing a side in the war between two of the most important men in her life: Marcellus Gerard and Niklaus Mikaelson.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Well, well, well, what have we here." Marcel asked rhetorically as he made his way to the weeping witches in the middle of the empty street.

Vafara squeezed her eyes closed and stood to face the man she'd helped Klaus raise.

He looked at her with a raised brow before shaking his head.

"Damn," he mumbled, cutting his eyes at her before his attention goes back to his main focus. "I've got to tell you, Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight." He said to Sophie Deveraux. "Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." Some of the vampires with him hissed at the witches and Vafara slowly stepped to him.

"We're putting her to rest, Marcel." Sophie sniffled. "Leave us alone."

"I never said you could move the body." Marcel snapped. "Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason, send a message." He started pacing. "If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state the witches can't perform magic in the quarter and yet a little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious." He stopped pacing and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, yeah, while I have you, my old friend the hybrid Klaus showed up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne." He motioned to the dead girl on the concrete and then looked at Vafara next. "And you."

"I would expect him to ask about me being that we spent 400 years wrapped around one another's fingers." Vafara seethed.

"That doesn't explain why he asked for Jane-Anne." Marcel replied and looked at Sophie. "Any idea why?"

"I don't know." Sophie told him. "Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"Mm, that would be pretty stupid. That's for sure." Marcel stepped to her intimidatingly and circled her. "Tell you what," he stopped behind her, breathing down her neck. "Go back to the restaurant, cook up some more of that famous Gumbo, and keep those tourists happy."

"Marcel." Vafara licked her lips.

"Take the body." He told a couple of his guys.

"No. No, stop. Stop. Marcel—" Sophie turned to him her sister's body was taken hold of.

"I'm gonna hang on to your sister's body, just Incase you remember why Klaus is here." Marcel backed away.

"Marcel, please, her body won't be at peace." Sophie begged him as he walked away.

"Not my problem!" He called back as he continued walking.

Vafara looked at the young woman and exhaled.

"I'm sorry." She told her, remorse lining her throat. "I will fix this."


	3. 1x01: Always And Forever

**Always and Forever**

"I pardoned that girl to do magic one time in the quarter." Vafara spoke calmly as Marcel entered the compound.

"You undermined what I put into order!" Marcel yelled at her and she rubbed her temples.

"Your order is destroying this city, Marcellus!" She screamed back. "I didn't raise you to be this way." She shook her head and he laughed angrily. "I didn't raise you to be like this."

"What? Strong, powerful, brave?"

"Merciless, cruel, belligerent." She growled.

"No, maybe I got that from watching Klaus be so caring." His tone dropped sarcasm and she rolled her jaw. "I love you," He stated sternly. "I do. But just because you're my elder, doesn't mean my law doesn't apply to you. And I will give you the same consequences as I do everyone else."

"You'd kill your own mother?" She asked it through her teeth.

"I'd kill someone who poses a threat to my order." With that, he left her and she had to keep the tears rimming her lash line from falling.

•. •. •.

Vafara stepped through the cemetery taking deep breaths, trying to think where she went wrong in assisting Nik in raising Marcel.

She heard footsteps, and heard Sophie's voice as she talked to someone.

Vafara furrowed her brows and made her way to the entrance of the cemetery and thought her eyes were deceiving her.

"We can talk freely here." Sophie stopped when she saw Vafara and fear cloaked her features.

"Then I suggest you start talking." Elijah replied to her before he looked up to see what Sophie was looking at.

"Elijah?" Vafara asked shakily and the Mikaelson brother swallowed heavily at the sight of his old friend. His mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say.

"Where's Nik, is he with you?" She asked him and he sighed.

"My brother's location is yet to be determined, Fara."

"So is the extent of my patience with that damn child we brought up." She chuckled without humor and Sophie scoffed.

Vafara looked at Sophie.

"What did your sister want with Niklaus?" The question tumbled from her lips before she could stop it.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. And no offense, Vafara, but he doesn't fear you. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. Until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl. A werewolf passing through the quarter. From a small town in Virginia." She looked at Elijah. "She had a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?" He asked.

"Apparently they spent some time together, one thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl, she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus."

Vafara looked confused, glancing at Elijah.

"That's preposterous." Vafara shook her head. "Nik couldn't have a child."

"Yes, because It's impossible." Elijah said next.

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it. They call him the hybrid, right?" Sophie asked them. "Bring her out." She said next.

A few witches appear, surrounded a young, dark headed girl with pouty lips and a guarded expression.

She looked at Elijah and Vafara and had one question: "Who the hell are you?"

•. •. •.

Klaus was on a rooftop, overlooking the city, when he felt a familiar, but long overdue presence behind him.

A sudden flash of memories ranging from happy to miserable over the course of 400 years, danced across his mind and he smirked, anxious and expectant.

"Vafara." He whispered it faintly, and turned to see Elijah standing only feet away from him.

"She's here." Elijah told him. "Safe, but quite heartbroken by Marcellus' actions, lately."

"Elijah. What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Nick said, disappointed.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me." The older brother nodded behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I find out who's conspiring against me." Klaus argued.

"I believe I've found that out for you." Elijah told him.

•. •. •.

"No, it's impossible." Klaus said aloud.

"I said the same thing myself." Elijah agreed.

"This is a lie. You're all lying." Klaus pointed to the witches and Hayley. "Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can." Sophia cut in and Klaus turned to face her. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is just one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus looked at the woman a moment before snapping around at Haley.

"You've been with someone else. Admit it!" He pointed at her.

"Hey!" She interrupted him. "I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up by now if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancy. Vafara risked her own life by pardoning Jane-Anne to perform magic in the quarter against Marcel's rules. Because of Jane's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Haley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie threatened.

"Wait what?" Haley snapped.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah tells them.

"No." Sophie stops him. "We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus' features darken drastically and he turns to face Sophie.

"How dare you command me." He seethed. "Threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear anymore lies." He goes to leave.

"Niklaus," Elijah stops him. His brother stares at him at moment before he speaks again. "Listen."

Klaus does as told, and he looks at Haley as he hears their child's heart beating in it's mother's wound.

After a moment, Klaus looks at Sophie, enraged.

"Kill her and the baby." He spits venomously. "What do I care?"

With that, he storms out.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." Haley states and Elijah gently stops her.

"No one touches the girl," he tells Sophie. "I will fix this." He gives Haley a reassuring look and she stays put as he follows Klaus. "Niklaus," He says when he sees his brother walking away from the cemetery.

"It's a trick, Elijah." Klaus says weakly.

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance. It's our chance."

"To what?" Klaus turns to face him and shrugs.

"Start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family." Elijah stepped closer to his brother.

"I will not be manipulated." Klaus said lowly.

"They're manipulating you, so what? With them — this girl and her child, your child, live."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Klaus tells him.

"And then what? Then you return to your life in Mystic Falls as the evil one. The hated hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? While it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, it's power. This is what we swore to one another 1,000 years ago before life tore away whatever humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us...the original family. And we remain together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." He put his hand on Klaus' shoulder and Klaus did the same to him. A hopeful smile was on Elijah's face and Klaus new He was about to destroy whatever hope his brother had.

"No." He said coldly and continued walking away.

•. •. •.

Rock music played throughout the compound as Vafara walked in to see Marcel was throwing a party. Again.

She rolled her eyes and was grabbed suddenly.

She looked to see it was Elijah.

"We need to talk." He told her. "It's urgent." They went to a private area where they could still see the party but no one could notice them, and he explained everything the witches were wanting. "Sophie gave me until midnight to convince Niklaus to save Haley and the child. I've already tried and it didn't work."

"So you want me to try?" Vafara asked him.

"You're one of the few voices of reason he ever listened to remotely, Fara."

"Elijah, he won't listen to me when it comes to this."

"Please, try?" He pleaded.

She went to open her mouth but was caught off guard by Klaus entering.

"Why's He here?" She asked lowly.

"Oh, someone put you in a mood." Marcel commented to Klaus. "What Can I do?"

"What you can do is tell what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus demands.

"You know I owe you everything I got. But I have to draw the line with this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

"Your town." Klaus raises his brows and Vafara starts heading down to the crowd, knowing things are about to get ugly.

"Damn straight." Marcel laughs.

"Ha! That's funny because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down. And now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how."

The music stopped as more people started paying attention to the two and Vafara was soon by Marcel's side, gently grabbing his arm.

"Why?" Marcel asked. "Jealous?"

"Marcel, enough." She mumbled calmly.

"No, Mama." Marcel brushed her off. "He needs to hear this."

Klaus looked at her, not having as much time as he'd like to take in her appearance before Marcel put his 2 cents in.

"Hey, Man, I get it. 300 years ago you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left."

"Marcellus." Vafara repeated.

"Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around, vampires run the city now. I got rid of the werewolves, I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass through, you wanna stay a while? Fine by me. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules." He ushers Vafara behind him.

"And if someone were to break those rules?" Klaus dared to ask.

"They die." Marcel replied without hesitation. "Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect." Marcel barked.

Klaus saw the way Vafara looked at Marcellus with repulsion and disappointment. She met her former lover's gaze and gave him a 'what the hell are we going to do now' look. Klaus smirked and looked around him and the vampires before he picked one and bit into him.

He threw him down when he was done and laughed.

"Your friend is going to be dead by the weekend. Which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed." He walked closer to Marcel. "I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?"

Klaus turned away and left with unnatural speed.

Vafara stepped from behind Marcel and went to the man who was bit. He was wincing, grinding his teeth together at the burning pain.

"Thierry," she helped him up and he gripped her arm, hard. She looked at Marcel and grew angry. "When the hell are you going to put your pride aside and admit that you will never be half the man Niklaus is?" She hissed. Marcel opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "This," She motioned to the injured man. "Is on you. If he dies, it's on you. Anything that happens to anyone here by the hand of any of the Mikaelson's, is on you. Because you have no idea what the term 'humble' means, and you provoke them to remind you who they are and put you back in your place." She told him bitterly. "Again, I didn't raise you to be this way, Marcellus. But I'll be damned if I let you continue to do this for much longer." She guided Thierry away from the crowd, to her bed room, where she then started trying to dress his wound in silence.

•. •. •.

Klaus was stumbling slightly down the street of New Orleans, as he held a bottle of bourbon tightly.

He felt a presence behind him and sighed, frustrated.

"Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" He asked without turning around.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least every decade, your words have ceased to have impact." Elijah replied monotone.

"Why must you keep," Klaus threw the bottle down and it collided violently with the concrete. "harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already."

Elijah charged at him, trapping him against a brick wall.

"You will not walk away from this." He growled to his brother.

"Let me go." Klaus struggle.

"I will not!" Elijah threw him into a wooden table that was covered by a white sheet and he picked him up and held his back to his chest. "I will not let you go. I will never let you go."

Klaus threw Elijah several feet and the eldest pulled himself up and grasped a mental pike from a closed gate that lead to the alley way they were in.

"To think I have to spend an eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self." He came at Niklaus with the sharp metal and hit him. "If I have to beat you the way father used to beat you to remind you of your own humanity, to care about anything," Elijah went to hit him again but Klaus caught the bar in his hand and hit Elijah twice, sending him to the ground on his back. Klaus dropped the bar and it rattled on the ground a moment.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah."

"Well who's more pathetic? The one who sees hope in making his family whole...or the coward who can only see the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries? Why on Earth do you?"

"Because I failed you." Elijah admitted. "The first time our father laid a hand on you I should have struck him dead and I made a promise to you — always, forever, family above all."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha," Klaus laughed before helping his brother up. "You are a sentimental fool."

"Perhaps," Elijah looked at him. "I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?"

Elijah left the alley and sat down on a bench in the open night air and Klaus met him, sitting by him.

They were silent for the longest time before Klaus spoke up.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence Marcel had got everything I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, despite Vafara's warnings against it, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be king."

"So is that all this child means to you?" Elijah asked him. "A grab for power."

"What does it mean to you?" Klaus looked at his brother.

"I think this child could offer you the one thing you could never think you'd have."

"And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family." Elijah replied.

Klaus thought a moment and then licked his lips.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

•. •. •.

The next day, Vafara made her way into the old Victorian home, her bags hitting the floor the second she got in.

"Moving in so soon?" She heard Elijah ask and she rubbed her forehead.

"I can't stand to be in that compound with the parties every night and the alcohol everywhere. What can I say? I'm an old woman who goes to bed at eight o'clock who doesn't have the taste for liquor anymore." She shrugged and he stepped to her, hugging her. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you're back in town, Elijah."

"I assure you the feeling is quite mutual, Fara." Elijah replied with a gentle smile, pulling away to cup the girls face in his hands.

She looked exhausted, not just from the absence of sleep the night before, but from fighting like hell the last 100 years. Fighting a man who'd once been like her son. Her dark, curly hair was fizzy and tangled, her eyes were exhausted and she had dark circles under them.

"Niklaus is out saving your friend." Elijah informed her.

"Good." Vafara sighed with relief.

"Come, I have someone you need to officially meet." He extended his arm for her and she let him lead her up the stairs.

When they got to the room Hayley was in, she was coughing, uncovering the furniture that was covered by white sheets.

"You alright?" Elijah asked her.

"Just dust." She shrugged. Her eyes fell to Vafara and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hayley, this is Vafara Salazar. She is a very close family friend, and she's going to help us keep you safe." Elijah told the pregnant girl.

"You're going against Marcel?" Hayley asked her skeptically. "Didn't you and Klaus like raise him or something?"

"Where I stand is yet to be decided." Vafara admitted. "I can't betray Marcellus this deeply."

"But She is going to help us keep you protected, nonetheless." Elijah reassured Hayley.

The pregnant woman nodded and looked around in awe.

"This place is ancient."

"Yes, it should serve our purposes." Elijah told her, looking around as well.

"It's a sanctuary, from our business in the quarter." Elijah walked to her. "Right now you are the most important person in this family." He stopped walking when he was beside her.

"You need a good home." Vafara added, walking to the young woman as well. Hayley smiled between the two, feeling comfortable again.

She'd never really had a home. She was never really seen as important in a family. It was a good feeling to have people find her valuable.

"So I'm curious." Elijah raised his brows. "In all this time has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one night stand?"

"About being a mother." Elijah tried to hold back his laughter at her comment and Vafara chuckled under her breath.

"I...I was abandoned when I was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So I don't really know how to feel about becoming a mother because I never really had a good one."

Vafara felt pity for the young woman.

"I will always protect you." Elijah promised Hayley. "You have my word."

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word."

They all look to see Klaus leaning against the door frame of the room.

"Is it done?" Elijah asked him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well." Klaus told him.

"What deal?" Vafara looked at Elijah.

He sighed and disregarded her a moment, focused on Niklaus.

"Marcel was more than happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry lives and I remain a welcomed guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"They're harmless." Vafara speaks before Elijah can.

Elijah looks at her carefully and exhales.

"I believe them to be honorable." He says. "They did release Hayley to me. Although they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

Hayley walked past them, not wanting to hear anymore about the subject. Vafara was about to follow her when Klaus blocks her way at the door.

She avoids their glances at her and Klaus narrows his eyes, walking to her slowly as she backs up.

"You know what it is, don't you?" He asks her.

"It's a powerful weapon." She raises a brow as she speaks. "That's all he told me. He stopped sharing details with me when he started getting cocky."

"Well, In Addition to this secret weapon He uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we could destroy them from the inside." Elijah states.

"And what of Rebekah?" Klaus asks. "Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?"

"She has made her disinterest quite clear." Elijah sighed.

"One too many times daggered and shoved into a box, I gather. Or perhaps she doesn't share you two's unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow." Elijah uncovered a desk and Klaus poured himself a drink.

"I hope she stays far away because in my desire to reclaim this town to steal from Marcel what which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit."

"And what is that?" Elijah asked him.

"You." Klaus said blankly, suddenly shoving a dagger through Elijah's chest.

"Niklaus!" Vafara shouted, rushing to him.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love." Klaus hissed. "Mercy makes you weak, family makes you weak. And if I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone."

When Elijah hits the floor, Klaus turns to look at Vafara demonically and fear paralyzed her.

 **Thank you for reading! If you're reading my other story, Cold Blooded, I'm going to alternate updates between that and this and I'm almost done with the update for it. Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	4. 1x02: House of The Rising Son

**_E. 1x02: House of The Rising Son_**

* * *

Rebekah pulled into the driveway of a house that she was all too familiar with.

She checked her makeup in the rear view mirror and wiped the blood from her cheek as she put the car in park and took the key out.

She dialed Elijah's number once again, only to hear it ring for 30 seconds before going to voicemail.

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this god forsaken city then well done, I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." She hung up and made her way to the front door. Before she could open it, it swung open and she was face to face with someone she thought was dead. "No bloody way." She mumbled, a little shocked.

"Hello, Rebekah." Vafara said calmly.

She didn't know exactly what to expect from the blonde. Elijah had been happy to see her. But Niklaus damn near killed her himself for leading them to believe she was dead, when he finally had the chance.

Rebekah looked Vafara over, taking note that she wasn't much different than what she was when she last saw her.

Her hair had been cut a few inches shorter than it had been and there was a distress in her eyes, but other than that, she looked the same. Beautiful, as she always had been.

"Vafara, What a surprise." Rebekah replied in a calm tone. "I thought you'd be dead."

"Believe me there's been times the past 100 years that I've wanted to be." Vafara told her.

Rebekah cocked her head a little, slightly confused by the woman's response, but brushed it off and walked past her into the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked, coming downstairs.

"You must be the maid," Rebekah sighed as she put her keys down. "My bags are in the car. Get them will you?"

"Hello, not the maid." Hayley told her, coming down the stairs.

"Ah, right. You're that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

"You have your brother's manners." Hayley stepped to her with her arms crossed, glancing at Vafara who kept her mouth shut as the exchange continued.

"And his temper. So watch it." Rebekah added and looked at Vafara. "Where's Elijah?"

Before she could answer, Hayley spoke.

"Long gone."

"What do you mean long gone?"

"Well one minute he was making promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into and he was all poetic about how we're family and the next thing I know, Klaus tells me he bailed." The mother looked at the two women with distaste before she said, "guess that's what I get before trusting a vampire."

Vafara raised her brows, biting her tongue as hard as she could and Rebekah rolled her jaw.

"Elijah isn't just any vampire and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." Rebekah decided. "Klaus! Get out here tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic back-stabbing wanker!" She shouted through the house. Bedroom doors swung open and Klaus appeared.

"Little sister, I should've known. I assume the 6 dead vampires were your doing." He motioned to her.

"They were very rude, trying to victimize a poor innocent girl trying to find her way to the quarter. So sorry were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right. You don't have any friends."

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?"

Rebekah inhales deeply and Klaus smirks.

"Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself King of the Quarter now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It will be fun to see what punishment he comes up with for you."

"I do not care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?"

Niklaus glances at Vafara before shrugging slightly and leaning back.

"Perhaps he's on holiday. Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs." He motioned to the ceiling. "Well, go on, take a look around." Rebekah glared at him before walking past him to leave the room. "You remember this house as well as I." Klaus adds and she turns back and stops.

"I remember everything. How the drunken fool of a governor hid away all our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties he threw, as if to impress you. I remember you and Fara being at one of your lowest points in your relationship, but still managing to be happy. I remember finding a moment of affection with the Governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy. Everything was okay for once until you decided to throw Emil off a balcony for defending me."

"Well He wasn't good enough for you." Klaus plopped down on the couch.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik. You made sure of that. Now where's Elijah?"

Klaus' phone starts vibrating and Rebekah crosses her Arms as he gets up.

"Where are you going?" She asks him and he turns to her.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off to another drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me your plan to take a part Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah. But what friends do when they get together is drink. And when they drink they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the quarter and I aim to know the how so I may take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." Klaus steps to the door, opening it. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." With that, he slams the door and Rebekah and Vafara look at each other.

"Excuse me." Vafara said as she went to the door and shut it behind her. "Niklaus." She caught up with him, walking along with his fast strides.

"You speak a word as to where Elijah is, I'll kill you."

"I'm going with you." She replied and he looked at her and scoffed. "Whether you like it or not, I'm here and I have been for 100 years. And I'm not going anywhere. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help. Now, good night." He hissed at her before turning to leave.

She just stood still as he walked away and she shook her head and walked back into the house, slamming the door.

—

 _Klaus stared at Vafara as Elijah laid down, unconscious as a dagger remained in his heart._

 _"You didn't have to do that." Fara said gently and he rolled his jaw and stalked her. "Just like you didn't have to bite Thierry."_

 _"Oh, I did." Klaus hissed at her. "Marcellus can and will exploit Elijah in an attempt to defeat me. He can't do so if dear brother is put away."_

 _"You act as though Marcel can't exploit me. Or Rebekah." She argued boldly and Klaus got closer to her, towering over her with an evil gleam in his eye as he smirked at her comment._

 _"You will no longer associate with Marcel until I have my city back. No chance of him using you to get to me. And my sister will not be so stupid as to let him to get her to turn against me."_

 _"I will no longer associate with him?! That's not fair, Nik, he's—"_

 _"If you dare say 'like a son to me', I will rip your ignorant, naive little heart out and feed it to Hayley." He threatened her with raised brows and she grinned._

 _"Whether you like it or not, Niklaus, he became our responsibility the day you saved him. And he still is my responsibility. It's my fault he's gotten this much control over the city in the first place. I was stupid and let him get away with too much and now it's out of my control. You can't blame him for something that I allowed to happen."_

 _"You're right. You should've ripped his heart out the second he started turning on what we built." Nik crossed his arms._

 _"I'm not like you, Nik." She shook her head. "I can't turn on someone that I've cared for, for so long. I was always the lenient one. You were strict. It worked up until you left. I'd never been strict with him and it backfired on me and now that I'm putting my foot down he's laughing in my face and convincing himself that I am his enemy. As if I would do anything to hurt him or rid him of his authority over this city. I want him to succeed. I want him to be strong and an incredible leader...I wouldn't mind him having domain over this city if he weren't abusing his power and influence." Tears rimmed her lash line and she looked down, wiping her eyes, before she looked at Klaus again._

 _She couldn't read his expression; something between "I'm sorry he disappointed you" and "you are an idiot for trusting him"._

 _"You are not to speak to him." He orders her and she licks her lips._

 _"Niklaus—"_

 _"Don't make me compel you not to, Fara." He growled and she pressed her lips together._

 _"Okay." She agreed, finally. "Okay, I won't."_

 _"Good." He smiled sarcastically. "Now, get settled. Won't you?" He patted her shoulder roughly and walked out._

—

By the time Vafara followed where Rebekah and Hayley went, they'd already reached the basement where Niklaus kept his siblings' bodies in their own coffins.

"You think Klaus killed him?" Hayley asked Bekah as Fara approached them.

"We can't be killed, Silly Girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us." Rebekah informed her, looking at Fara. "Even Fara's suffered his unexplainable wrath." Hayley looked at Klaus' ex, and gave a sympathetic smile. "He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One to the heart and we fall into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out." Rebekah continues, looking at Hayley. "That must be what he's done with Elijah." Rebekah flashes her flashlight on a coffin and frowns. "This one's mine."

"He keeps your coffin on standby?" Hayley raises her brows.

"He likes to keep them around for when one of his siblings inevitably disappoint him." Rebekah said honestly. "Elijah's isn't here. He probably stashed him elsewhere."

"I feel sick." Hayley told them.

"Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realize Elijah was gone."

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby I can't leave New Orleans. If I do they kill me."

"Well Knowing Klaus he's got a box planned for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum." Rebekah told her. "I'm leaving the second I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks. Trust me, you best find a way to break that hex and run." With that, she walks back upstairs and Vafara looks at Hayley, pitying her.

—

 _"That's it? That's bloody it?!" She followed him and he looked at her, annoyed. "'Get settled, won't you'?" She scoffed at him. "You come back with some wolf girl who's carrying your child and all you have to say to me, your lover for the past 500 years is, 'get settled'?!" She said it through her teeth and he rolled his jaw._

 _"I wouldn't have had the opportunity to get her pregnant if you would've come and found us 100 years ago, Vafara. I know you're very good at playing victim to get your way, but you could've changed the outcome of all of this." He argued_.

 _"You ran! I was tired of running, Niklaus."_

 _"And I was protecting my family!" He yelled back._

 _"No, you were protecting yourself!" She screamed back. "You coward."_

 _"Just admit you're jealous of Hayley and let's be done with this, Fara, instead of you taking your pathetic anger out on everyone bloody around you!"_

 _His back collided with the wall behind him when Vafara rushed to him, trapping his throat in her hands and crushing it._

 _He groaned out, grabbing her hair in his fingers as hard as he could and pulling her head back roughly. She screamed out in pain as he turned them, pinning her to the wall now and sinking his teeth into her neck. Her hands grabbed his shirt, clinging to him as it felt like a fire rolled through her veins from his venom._

 _"Klaus?" He heard Hayley ask him from upstairs._

 _Klaus pushed himself off of her, wiping his mouth. Fara fell to the floor, holding the wound in her neck as tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _She sobbed, the pain intensifying._

 _"Oh my god." Hayley said, looking down at them from the balcony of the stairs. She ran down to them, crouching at the ailing vampire. "What the hell?!" Hayley asked Klaus and he glared at her before biting his wrist and pressing it to Fara's mouth. She drank from him eagerly, whimpering, feeling the bite heal up slowly. "Why would you do that to her?" Hayley demanded and he pulled away from Fara, standing to look at the werewolf eye to eye._

 _"Mind your own business, little Wolf. Don't be the next one to upset me." With that, he sped off upstairs, leaving them to themselves._

 _"Are you okay?" Hayley asked Vafara and she nodded, sniffling._

 _"Damn him." She mumbled and Hayley helped her up._

—

 _"_ Thank you, for last night." Vafara tells Hayley a few hours later. Hayley looks at her and rubs her lips together.

"Wolf bites are lethal to vampires. Which, he knows that, I'm sure. I was just looking out for you since you've been pretty clear you're willing to help me...even though I'm a home wrecker." She exhaled and Fara furrowed her brows.

"Hayley, me and Klaus haven't been together in 100 years. You didn't wreck anything except maybe Klaus' agenda." She shrugged and Hayley pressed her lips together. "Besides, it's not the first time he's hurt me like that. I'm used to it. It's just excruciating."

"Wait, he's...he's done that before?" Hayley asks her and she nodded.

"No, not that exactly." Vafara explained. "The first time I 'betrayed' him, by helping Katerina get away, he turned me. And every since then, when I've made him really angry, he's hurt me pretty badly. Whether it's soaking me in a vervain bath or taking my daylight ring and compelling me to stay in the sun until I can't bare it any longer."

"Why're you with him if he's been so mean to you?" Hayley asked her, shocked that she's tolerated Klaus' shit this long.

"I've only hurt him a handful of times and it has to be some pretty major stuff in order for him to do it. I was never sure it was actual love as much as it was the Sire bond but I was always able to handle myself when it came to him. I took whatever he dished out and I've dished out some pretty intolerable things unto him, myself. We've hurt each other very much, now that I'm really thinking about it. It all began when I let Katherine go."

"You knew Katherine?" Hayley asked her and she nodded.

"I was best friends with her while she was in England. I'd come from France, running because I was accused of sorcery and my father had been arrested for being a gypsy."

"What about your mother?" She asked and I licked my lips.

"She was killed by a vampire when we were leaving Spain to go to France. I barely remember it. I was only a child." Fara told her calmly.

"I'm sorry." Hayley admitted to her. "I know it's tough not having your mother."

Vafara gave her a small smile and continued.

"I stayed in France until I was seventeen that's when my father was arrested and I was being hunted. So I fled to England where I met a girl who was in a similar situation."

"Katherine." Hayley stated.

"Katerina." Vafara confirmed. "She was alone, too. I came across her after I started at a convent."

"A convent? So you—"

"Were a nun." Fara nodded, smiling. "I was very religious. As was my mother. She prayed all the time for my father...his soul...he thought she was crazy and she thought he was suicidal for continuing his hobbies. Not all gypsies are bad. But my father was a thief and a murderer among other things. My mother loved him, though. She followed him anywhere he went. If he moved, she moved. I guess her relentless stupidity and faith in him is where I got my relentless stupidity and faith in Klaus. They weren't much different. Except my father couldn't live forever."

"So, What, Katherine just waltzed into a convent or something?"

"She was lonely and didn't know her way around and so she came in and I talked to her and befriended her and a couple weeks later I left the convent and found Katerina and continued to help her. Don't get me wrong, you can take the nun out of the convent but you can't take the convent out of the nun. I was still very dedicated to my religion...and then I met Niklaus. And I..." Fara's face turned a shade of pink remembering some of the nights she had shared with Nik. "...It did not take long for me to give in to him." She hummed. "I was in his bed within two days of meeting him. And the next morning I woke up and I felt my soul hurting. I always thought it was because I'd given myself to a man that wasn't married to me but later I realized it was because I hadn't given myself to a man, but a monster." She Met Hayley's gaze and Hayley gave her a sad look. "When I learned what he was I was completely petrified. And when I learned what he wanted with Katerina I—" she stopped suddenly, staring off. "I'd never been so angry in my life. So I helped her escape him. And once he found out I helped her, he didn't say a word to me. He didn't show me that he knew that I betrayed him. One night I was bathing and he just came in and stared at me for the longest time. I was still angry so I ignored him which made him even more livid. He didn't say anything. And after a few minutes he just snapped. One minute I was in the bath tub and the next He was forcing his blood down my throat and drowning me. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. I'd already had feelings for him and he was my sire so the bond became stronger."

"And you haven't left his side since." Hayley thought to herself aloud.

"No. Not until 1919." Fara nodded. "And now that he's back things are different. They feel different." She shrugged. "Maybe it's Elijah rubbing off on me but I think this child could help Nik. I'm not angry at you for sleeping with Klaus. Not when I made the same impulsive decision when I first met him. And I'm definitely not angry at you for being pregnant with his child because it means there's hope for him. I really admire you for not running away from all of this. For not being so scared."

"I am terrified." Hayley confessed. "I know nothing about being a mother and I have no idea what Klaus will be like as a father. It's weird and surreal and completely worrying that I have myself and him to trust our child with."

"Something about you drew Klaus in enough for you two to get together. If you maintain whatever fight you had in you not to run screaming from him the first time you came across him, you'll get through this. Trust me." Vafara assured her.

"This might sound weird, but I'm glad you'll be kinda-sorta my baby's step-mother figure. It's kinda comforting."

"Thank you, Hayley." She smiled at the wolf.

•. •. •.

"What're you doing here?" Diego approached Vafara as she walked into the compound.

"Where's Marcel?"

"Out. You didn't answer my question, V. Why are you here?" His tone was demeaning, cruel, even and she scoffed and glanced around at the other vampires that looked at them.

"I need to see him."

"I just said he's gone—"

"Not Marcellus." She argued.

Diego caught on to what she was saying and he shook his head in disbelief.

"He doesn't want to see you." Diego hissed.

"Bull shit." Vafara pushed by him. "Louis!" She shouted. Within a moment, she felt a small gust of wind behind her and turned to see she was face to face with her boyfriend.

She exhaled and felt relieved.

"Can you give us a minute?" Louis looked at Diego.

Diego glared at her and finally walked away, ushering the others to follow.

Vafara took in his appearance. Dark skin, brown eyes, black, short hair and a five o'clock shadow.

He looked tired.

"You weren't answering my calls." She cupped his face and he pulled away from her, closing his eyes.

"Can't have a conversation with that original around. He'll get pissy."

"Louis." She furrowed her brows at him and he sighed heavily.

"Why'd you go live with them? What's wrong with being here?"

"Me and Marcel aren't seeing eye to eye. It's complicated, you know that."

"Marcel wants the witches to recognize who's in control of them. They aren't. He's trying to set them straight."

"He fails to realize if he would be peaceful and let them exist amongst us, they wouldn't be disobeying him. They want their freedom, Louis. Surely you must know what that's like to be taken away from you."

"Don't." He growled out to her and she shook her head.

"Do you not remember who you were before I changed you?"

"Stop, V." He ordered and she stopped. He was silent for a long time before continuing. "Are you seeing him again?" He asked her shakily and she shook her head.

"No."

"Have you thought about it since he's arrived?"

"No." She was being honest. She'd been with Louis since 1970, and she planned on keeping it that way.

He looked at her, making sure she was being honest, and nodded finally.

"Okay." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"But I haven't necessarily told him about us, either." She added and he huffed out a breath.

"I don't care. I just want you and Marcel to talk things out so you can come back. I missed you last night." He replied lowly.

"I missed you, too." She assured him. "But I can't." She shook her head. "I told Marcel I was done and I meant it. I'm not going to stand by and let him destroy everything me and the original family built."

"So you're on their side?"

"I would much rather have Marcel be willing to live in peace with the Witches and the Wolves. It would easier."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm fighting for what I believe in. But we can't let that come between us."

"There's no way around it!" Louis pushed himself away from her, kicking a chair and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Yes, there is. Thierry and Katie are working perfectly fine and she is actually _is_ a witch, not just siding with them."

"Vafara..." He didn't know what else to tell her. What else to say to her to get her to change her mind. She knew where she stood between the vampires and the witches. And he knew, too.

"I love you." She promised him. "I love you and this is not changing that. We can do this."

Louis thought a moment, looking the woman he'd do anything for in the eyes.

"Alright." He told her. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back to check on Thierry."

"He's healing pretty good. Is there any way you can convince Klaus not to do that shit again?"

"Not without a hefty cost." She smiled gently and he looked down.

"Right."

"I'll see you tonight, Okay? I promise." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and he leaned down and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Bye." She whispered when he pulled away.

She disappeared and Louis crossed his arms, frowning slightly.

"Bye." He said to himself.

• . • . • .

Rebekah sat in the cemetery where she was talking to Sophie Devereaux and the Witch looked at her.

"I'm here for Elijah." Rebekah told her. "The instant I find him I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed that this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that you could convince Klaus and even Vafara to go against Marcel when everyone knows they have a history." She looked up at Sophie.

"Klaus sired Marcel and he's been close to Vafara ever since. I'm aware." Sophie nodded and Rebekah scoffed.

"You don't understand. Marcel isn't just some guy Klaus turned into a vampire and tagged along with our family: Klaus and Fara loved him like a son. I was there the day they met. We were burying Emil, the governors only son...or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son with a woman he owned."

—

 _The Mikaelson family walked in a line following the governor and his family._

 _Rebekah cried as Elijah walked alongside her and Fara was trying to comfort her as Klaus ignored them all and stared off._

 _The sound of a whip caught their attention as they passed a young slave being whipped, crying out in pain. The governor turned away, ignoring the beating, but the four of them stopped in their tracks and looked at the scene as more people passed by them without regarding it._

 _The small boy picked up an apple from the ground and threw it at his abuser, hitting his arm roughly._

 _"I'm stopping this." Fara sped to the boy and before the man could lash him again, Niklaus rushed to grab a rock on the ground and threw it at the man, hitting him in the head and killing him. His body fell from his horse with a thump as Klaus made his way to his Vafara and the sweating boy._

 _"What is your name?" Klaus asked sternly as he approached them._

 _Fara looked down at the kid and smiled softly._

 _"Don't got one." He replied, looking up at Nik. "Mama wouldn't name me until I turned 10. Incase the fever took me." He glanced forward, grimacing a little bit. "Then it took her."_

 _Fara looked at Klaus pleading him, it seemed, and Klaus new that she was thinking the same thing he was._

 _Klaus crouched, locking eyes with the child._

 _"You're a survivor. Survivors need names." He explained to him. "How about Marcellus."_

 _"Marcellus?" He repeated, confused a little._

 _"It comes from Mars; the God of war. But it means 'little warrior'." Klaus stood and extended his hand to the boy, and he looked up at Fara before taking Klaus's hand and standing._

 _Klaus smiled widely, kindly, something of genuine joy that Vafara hadn't seen in years it seemed. Something none of them had seen._

 _"Perhaps there's hope for our brother after all." Fara heard Elijah tell Rebekah._

—

"Klaus saw himself in the boy." Rebekah continued. "He remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing more but a beast." Sofie stood quietly as Bekah finished, standing as well and facing her. "And That is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two long lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do?" With that, Rebekah walked away, leaving Sofie to herself.

• . • . • .

Klaus walked into the bustling bar, seeing Marcel in the corner, drinking.

"Well this is a far cry from last nights party." He commented, taking a seat. His focus landed on the familiar blonde in the opposite corner at a table studying and his face lit up. "Ah," he smirked, pointing at Marcel. "In pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's I see."

"She's a work in progress." Marcel stated after he downed a shot.

"And here you are. Pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch."

"Obviously you didn't have that attitude when you started seeing Mommy dearest." Marcel chuckled out to him.

"Vafara was special. As is the bartender over there, obviously." Klaus commented.

"Business first." Marcel told him. "The coroner called. He's got my number Incase any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess; dead tourist with a stamp on their hand and vampire blood in their veins."

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony or into the Mississippi and today I got two of them to deal with." Marcel looked up as he explained, seeing Cami stack her books up to leave.

He motioned to Klaus and he turned around, looking at her.

"Excuse me, Love." Klaus said as he stood to greet her. "What's that you're studying?"

"Abnormal psychology." She replied.

"Abnormal Psychology, Well...Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." He looked at Marcel, leading her to him. "He's been a little bit depressed. Can't keep his mind off a girl. He says that she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" Klaus asked her as she looked at Marcel.

"Be a nice guy. And maybe the opportunity will present itself." She turned to walk away and Marcel snapped up.

"How about tonight? Nine o'clock?" He suggest to her. "I'll meet you right here."

She raised her brows at him and smiled.

"I'll take it under consideration." She grabbed the door and pulled it open, leaving.

"Mm. Harsh." Marcel said with a grin as he sat back down across from Klaus.

"I dare say I've lost my touch." Klaus spoke. "Or you've lost yours."

• . • . • .

"Nik will kill me if he knows I let you leave the house by yourself." Vafara told Hayley when the wolf answered her phone. "Or let you sneak out."

"I'm sorry I just needed some air. I mean, this place is stuffy and I just needed some time to myself." Hayley said to her.

"Fair enough." Fara shrugged. "Speaking of Nik, do you have any idea where he is? He never returned last night."

"Yeah he did." Hayley told her.

"He didn't come to bed." Fara said.

"He slept in a different bed room. He came in though, I heard him."

Vafara raised a brow and rolled her jaw.

"Why do you think that is?" She asked and Hayley chuckled a little.

"Maybe because you pissed him off...or because you two aren't together?"

"Oh." Fara replied with furrowed brows. "You're right. Sorry." She could hear something in the background. "Where are you?"

"Um, I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"Hayley, wolves aren't allowed in the quarter they can be kill—"

Hayley hung up suddenly and Vafara scoffed, looking to see it was night out.

"Oh, hell, Hayley." She grabbed her jacket and her keys and went to find her as fast as she could.

• . • . • .

"This is why I told you never to leave the house." Klaus scolded Hayley as he piled up the dead bodies of Marcel's night-walkers outside of their house.

Word had gotten out that a wolf was in the French Quarter and Marcel sent some of his men to kill it. That wolf happened to be Hayley. Rebekah and Vafara had managed to kill them in time, but Klaus was still more than angry.

"Werewolves are banned from the Quarter. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril." He continued. A man was still groaning in the pile and Rebekah stepped forward to shut him up but Klaus snapped. "Leave him!" He shouted and his sister stopped in her tracks. "You've done enough don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door?"

"If I hadn't of heard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing!" Rebekah argued. "Elijah made a vow to protect your child so that he could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about Elijah or the child because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything." Klaus hissed. "Let me spell it out for you small shall I? From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy. Someone on the inside for me Who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost 6 vampires, thanks to your little murder sprees, and he needed new recruits. So I made that new one mine. Before he had even a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so I compelled the bartender he's had it for and she's working on distracting him." Klaus told them. "And this one." He grabbed a vampire from the pile of men. "I'm going to drain of vervain and compel him to believe his mates found religion with the help of my saint of a wife," he motioned to Vafara as he dragged the man across the driveway, "and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost 3 more vampires tonight." They followed him into the house and he dropped the body at the door. "Does anyone have any more questions?" He asked angrily.

The three women looked at each other then avoided looking at Klaus.

"No? Good. Because I have a question, Fara." He seethed. "Why the hell did you let her to herself and, Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?"

Hayley didn't reply and Klaus shook.

"Answer me!" He screamed.

"Leave her be." Rebekah said calmly and Vafara exhaled nervously.

"You wanna know what I was doing?" Hayley spoke up, stepping to him. "I was buying poison. So I could put your little baby out of its misery." She admitted and Vafara's face fell and Klaus' twisted.

"What?" Fara mumbled.

Klaus violently grabbed Hayley by the neck, shoving her to the door and choking her.

She coughed, grabbing his hand as she tried to get herself free.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted at him. "Nik!" Her brother ignored her and Vafara shoved him off and his sister pushed him to the opposite wall. "Keep your hands off her she is pregnant for God's sake!" She yelled as Fara helped Hayley calm down. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it..." Rebekah scowls at him as she speaks sharply.

Klaus looks at Hayley blankly, not knowing what to say as his sister continues.

"It's okay to care." She tells him. "It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Klaus was speechless, sitting down as tears rimmed his eyes.

Rebekah sat next to him and he looked at Fara before speaking.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." He told them.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one original return to town but two?" Klaus explained. "His crew was getting antsy, especially after Fara's departure, and he wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering." He turned to Rebekah.

"You bartered our brother."

"I have a plan." He whispered in assurance. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that, that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how." He looks at Vafara now. "If you don't like it, there's the door." His attention goes back to Rebekah. "See if I care." He whispered darkly, getting up to leave them.

Rebekah inhaled and exhaled heavily, leaning back, frustrated.

"I need a drink." Vafara stood up to go to the kitchen.

"You've never had a drop of alcohol a day in your life." Rebekah called to her.

"Well now I'm going to." Vafara replied without turning to look at her.

Rebekah looked at Hayley before standing to her feet.

"They've got the good one of us drinking, now. This really has been hell." She told her before she stomped upstairs.

• . • . • .

The next morning, Klaus made his way up to Hayley's room, quietly, looking at her as she slept peacefully.

He noticed an empty bottle of wolfsbane and a full bottle by her things. He picked the full one up and smelt of it, anger slowly filling him again.

"I didn't use it." Hayley spoke suddenly and Klaus froze a moment before shutting the glass bottle.

"You're awake." He replied to her.

"I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna." She said as she sat up, looking to her side to see Vafara knocked out cold.

Klaus noticed her, too, and glanced at Hayley before looking out the window through the curtains.

"She kept me company because I couldn't sleep and I just felt like she needed someone."

"Hmm." He scoffed to himself at the last statement. "She's Fine."

"She was drunk, Klaus." Hayley informed him.

"She doesn't drink. Never has in her existence."

"Well apparently she started at some point after you guys left town because I watched her down two bottles of bourbon last night without even flinching."

Klaus suddenly snapped his attention to her, looking at Vafara again.

"What stopped you?" He asked Hayley, wanting to change the subject. "From using the poison? You could've been free of all of this. Of me." He explained.

"Yeah, Well, when I was fighting off those vampires, I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up and my adoptive parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." Hayley shook her head as she spoke.

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I." Klaus stepped to her, whispering lowly so he didn't wake his sleeping wife. "We're both cast offs who've learnt to fight when backed into a corner."

"Well, we're backed into a corner now." Hayley stated.

"Ah, that we are." He smiled slightly at her. "It's time to fight." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Little Wolf."

She just looked at him and he turned, walking away.

"This whole thing with Marcel. This deal we have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his, Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family...what happened?"

"I made Marcel everything that he is, I treated him like a son, and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel and Vafara," he motioned to the sleeping woman. "Were killed. We each mourned them in our own way. Yet when I returned I found not only had they survived, they thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. His mother, of course, being the nurturing type, didn't leave his side and let him get away with far too much. Now he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. The letter 'M' he stamps everywhere...is not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back. And if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do." He raised his brows. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning." He motioned to the ceiling, walking out.

"I need another drink." Vafara spoke groggily and Hayley laughed.

"You need some water, I'll go get it."

"No, no, you're pregnant, Darling. I'll feel bad if I let a woman with child get my lazy ass something." She sat up, stretching.

Hayley just smiled and Fara walked downstairs.

"You're right." She heard Rebekah say as she came in.

Vafara got down the stairs and looked at Niklaus as his sister spoke.

"The girl Cami, she's the key." The blonde told her brother. "Marcel likes her and because of that, I got to see this secret weapon of his that you've been going on about.

"Well don't stand on ceremony about it. What is it?" He asked her.

"It's not a What, but a who. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than 16 and I have never felt power like that."

"A witch." Klaus thought aloud.

"Not just any witch she's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" Klaus demand.

Rebekah thought for a moment, looking beyond confused that she couldn't remember.

"That clever bitch."

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked her.

"She wiped my memory of the location." She told him, her face dropping. "Marcel possess a weapon bigger and more powerful than an original and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you?! How long until his hope for your redemption dies?!" She walks away.

"I did what I had to do!" Klaus yelled back, following her and she turned to face him. "Marcel took our home!"

"And our home is worthless without family." She stated. "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" She asked him.

"Whatever it takes." He told her.

Vafara stood still as she looked at them and Rebekah looked at her over Nik's shoulder.

"Fara?" She asked her next and Klaus looked at her, too.

"If Klaus is helping, I am, too." She nodded.

Klaus just glanced at her and nodded once before Fara went to the kitchen.

Rebekah soon joined her as Nik headed out.

"So you and Marcellus are spending time together now?" Vafara mentioned and Bekah looked at her, irritated.

"Don't." She hissed.

"You are treading in deep water, Rebekah. We all know what happened the last time Marcel and you got close."

—

 _Vafara was reading in her bedroom when Niklaus stormed in, angrily._

 _"Do you know what your son and Rebekah are up to?" He demanded and Fara looked at him._

 _"What are you talking about?" She put her book down and moved to the edge of the bed._

 _All she had on was her black stockings and corset underneath her silk robe._

 _"They've gotten particularly too close for my liking." He growled out._

 _"Nik, that's ridiculous."_

 _"No, it's not!" He yelled at her._

 _"How do you know this?" She asked calmly and he looked at her._

 _"Marcel told me." He walked to the edge of the bed and she sat on her knees, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Yes, But He said it was mutual but neither of them will act on it, Nik." She tried to reason with him, realizing she just told on herself._

 _"What did you just say?" He asked lowly, a demonic look coming to his face. "You knew." He said through a clenched jaw._

 _"He told me shortly after he told you last night. He wanted advice and—"_

 _"What did you tell him?!"_

 _"To listen to you!" She raised her voice and he let a deep breath out. "I know you don't like it. I know you don't. Why would I tell him to do something that contradicts what you want?"_

 _Klaus just stared at her, opening his mouth to speak, but closing it._

 _"I'm on your side in this, Niklaus. It will be okay. It's always okay." She assured him, cupping his face in her hands._

 _He nodded, his hands resting on her hips._

 _She smiled and he moved a strand of curly hair from her face before kissing her passionately._

 _"Mmm," She hummed. "Where's Marcellus and Rebekah, now?" She asked as Klaus' lips went to her cheek then her jaw, then her neck where his teeth softly bit and his tongue swept over the mark._

 _"He went to the river." He told her, his mind no longer focused on neither Marcel or Rebekah._

 _"I need to start on dinner. He'll be hungry when he returns." She made a faux attempt to get Nik off her._

 _"Gladly, But first," he pushed the robe off her shoulders, "I need to get started in dinner."_

 _She laughed, but quickly moaned when his teeth sunk into her shoulder. Her fingers tangled into his hair and they fell on the bed._

 _Later on, Vafara woke up to the sound of Klaus yelling outside._

 _"Did I not warn you?!" He screamed out._

 _She sat up, putting her robe on, and made her way to the door._

 _When she opened it and looked over the balcony of the compound down at Nik, Marcel and Rebekah, she saw Rebekah collapse with a dagger in her chest._

 _"Niklaus!" She yelled, rushing to him. "What is the meaning of this?! Are you—"_

 _"Ask your son." Is all he says before he carries Rebekah off._

 _Vafara looked at Marcel, who was crying._

 _"Marcel, what happened?" She put her hands on his shoulders._

 _"I love her, Mama." He said shakily. "I just wanted to kiss her once."_

 _Fara exhaled, tears rimming her own lash line and she squeezed her eyes shut before hugging him._

 _"It'll be okay."_

—

"I'm well aware of what happened. And I assure you, it's not going to happen again." Rebekah sighed.

"Marcel mentioned something odd to me today." The blonde spoke and Fara looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing with Louis Augustus?"

Vafara stopped in her tracks and looked at Rebekah.

"Don't tell Nik."

"Oh, Darling, I'm not. I'm just making sure you are aware that whatever you're doing is a suicide mission. Niklaus won't be very happy that his wife of 200 years is wallowing in the sheets with the enemy."

"Louis isn't just some boy-toy, Bekah. I've been with him for 47 years. Besides, Nik isn't acknowledging that we're married. So. Not like it matters."

 **Thank you for reading! This was based off of** _ **The Originals**_ **E. 1x02** ️


	5. 1x03: Tangled Up in Blue

**_The Originals_** , **E. 1x03 "Tangled Up in Blue"**

* * *

Vafara traced circles on Louis' chest as he slept deeply, trying not to think too much.

She eased up, careful not to wake him before getting out of the bed and putting her clothes from the previous J.

Once she made it back to the old plantation house, Klaus opened the door before she could.

"Out all night, were we, love?" He smirked and she looked at her phone to see it was only four in the morning.

"It's a bit early to be planning our son's demise for the day, isn't it, Darling?" She pushes past him and he took note that she smelt like bourbon.

"Early bird gets the worm, Sweetheart." He cut his eyes at her for a moment. "You spent your night intoxicated? I'm perplexed. You never used to be one who favored liquor and you got fun when I left." He tsk'd and she rolled her jaw.

"I didn't start drinking for fun, Nik. I was stressed and I had one drink on my way back over here. That's why."

"Still doesn't explain why you were out all night." He raised his brows. "Perhaps something else was keeping you away from your dearly beloved who's missed you so." His fingers grazed her cheek and she grabbed his wrist, snatching his hand away from her. He smirked and chuckled.

"Oh, dear, you didn't have to lose sleep staying up just for me." She piped sarcastically as she took her jacket off. "And What was keeping me away is none of your concern."

"See that ring on your finger?" He nodded to her ring finger where her wedding ring sat. "That makes it my business as to why you never returned home until now."

She didn't speak, she just took the ring off and placed it on the table in the foyer.

"Now, it's no concern of yours where I was." She replied smartly. She turns to go up stairs but he appears and blocks her, holding the ring up.

"Put this back on." He ordered and she crossed her arms. "Please."

He seemed serious, so she plucked the ring from his fingers and put it on.

"For someone who refuses to claim me as his wife you do care an awful lot about making sure people know we're together."

"I don't acknowledge our sacred matrimony because I'm not very happy that you allowed Marcel to do this to our city. My temper will subside eventually, though, Love. Angry or not, I still remember our vows and I honored them before your supposed death, and I honor them after finding out you're alive."

It was something she hadn't expected to come from him and it took her by surprise.

"We married to be a strong front to raise Marcel under. And now look at us. Plotting and planning to rid him of everything he's worth." She huffed out, sitting on one of the stairs of the staircase.

He sat beside her, glancing at her.

"I wasn't the mother he needed. I was too lenient." She scolded herself aloud.

"You always were the 'yes' parent." He chuckled and she smiled. "I tried to tell you it'd come back and bite you in the ass."

"And I tried to tell you that raising him to be exactly like you wasn't a good idea, either."

He laughed at her comeback and she exhaled tiredly.

"You need some rest." He suggested to her and she shook her head.

"I don't sleep very much anymore, Nik." She explained. "'Chaotic thoughts wake the mind more than waves do the ocean'." She quoted and he his dimples stuck out as he smiled widely. "Do you remember telling me that?" She asked him.

"It was the night we took Marcel in." He remembered. "You couldn't sleep you were so anxious."

—

 **1820**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

" _Niklaus." Vafara whispered in the dark of their bedroom that was only lit by the full moon._

 _"What?" Klaus groaned out, tiredly._

 _"I can't sleep." She complained and he rolled over to face her._

 _"Stop thinking." He told her._

 _"I'm not thinking."_

 _"Yes you are. Chaotic thoughts wake the mind more than waves do the ocean, Love. I know you like the back of my hand and when you, of all people, cannot sleep it isn't because you're not thinking." He looked at her with raised brows._

 _"Do you think he's okay? Marcellus?"_

 _"I think he's much better than he would've been had we not payed any attention to him."_

 _"It's just that he's been through so much. I mean, he's a child and he's lost his mother, got a father that hates him and he was enslaved to serve at others' feet. He can't possibly be okay. I'm worried for him."_

 _"Vafara," Klaus reaches out and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're too good for your own good."_

 _"I'm a nurturing person. Not my fault it was amplified when I became a vampire." She whined. "It's just who I am."_

 _"I didn't say I didn't like it, Darling. You are my opposite, we balance out. So it's good you're a saint." He stated matter of fact, smirking at her. "You're usually very good at keeping your composure."_

 _"I learned to do so from you. I was never prepared to ever have to take care of a child, though. Not since my human life ended." She stared at him, noticing his eyes slowly closing. "I want him to have a good life, Niklaus. I want him to be strong like you. Nobel like Elijah. Strong willed like Bekah and—"_

 _"Compassionate like you." Nik finished, his eyes remaining closed. "If it's what you want, then I'll see to it that he is. Don't keep yourself awake with wondering thoughts. We'll deal with everything tomorrow. Now rest." He looked at her tiredly and she nodded, nestling closer to him and closing her eyes._

—

Vafara and Klaus stared at each other, recalling the memory vividly.

She'd noticed they'd grown closer, merely inches apart.

"I'm going to go lay down." She interrupted a chance of anything happening between them in that moment and Klaus snapped out of his seemingly dazed trance before he nodded.

"I'll be down here soon if you need anything." He offered before she went upstairs.

After she awoke later that morning, she stumbled out of bed and walked to the sound of Rebekah's voice.

"I can't believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire."

Vafara walked in and looked at Klaus Who was leaning against an opened frame in the parlor they were in.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." He replied smartly to his sister.

"Aww, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf who's carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Rebekah shot back and Klaus chuckled with a smile.

They heard Hayley coming in and looked at her where she stood in the door way, clutching to a journal.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." She looks at either of them and Vafara raises a brow.

"So would the wife."

"Depends on what plan you mean, Love. My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Klaus smirked at his sister and she returned the expression, picking up a paint brush from a jar full of them that Klaus used to paint his art with, throwing the wooden end at him. He catches Calmly it before it hits him, and gives her a smug look.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." Hayley explained.

"The good brother." Vafara added.

"The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." Hayley said, irritated.

"In the front, if we're being specific." Nik corrected her and Vafara gave him a sideways look.

"You two said we would get him back. So is there a plan or what?" Hayley demanded.

Klaus, Rebekah and Fara looked at each other before Klaus said.

"Okay." He huffed, stepping to his study where he sat at a desk and propped his feet up on it. "First of all, Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He is my friend. Albeit one that is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I'd known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would've weighed my options back a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please." He motioned to Bekah.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask for Elijah back." The blonde stated positively.

Fara looked at them with wide eyes, knowing there was no hope at this point.

They glanced at Klaus and he gave them a "Why not?" Look and Hayley inhaled sharply.

"That–That's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley asked him.

"Oh, please. Klaus May be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is none more diabolical." Rebekah looked at her brother.

"Well that's just plan 'A', Love. There's always a plan 'B'." He raised his brows.

"And plan B is?" Vafara asked.

Klaus gave a crooked grin and leaned forward in his seat before replying.

"War."

•. •. •.

"This is not a good idea, Darling." Vafara told Klaus as they walked into the compound. "Besides, I thought you didn't want me to associate with Marcellus?"

"I don't want you alone with him to give him the opportunity to play victim and get you on his side. He won't do that if I'm standing in the room with you." Klaus explained and She scoffed.

"You really don't trust him."

"Do you?" He stopped, looking her down and she sighed before she shook her head. "Exactly."

"Just play nice, plea—"

She stopped, seeing Louis talking to Diego.

Her boyfriend saw her, his face lighting up until he Noticed Klaus walking with her.

She shook her head slightly at Louis and he licked his lips and sighed, a disappointed look coming to his face before he started paying attention to Diego again.

Her and Nik walked up the stairs finding the room Marcel was in. He was dressed in a suit, examining himself in the mirror as Thierry leaned against the wall, telling Marcel he was getting suspicious because Marcel's night-walkers started disappearing the minutes the Originals came back to town.

Marcel looked at Vafara as she came in, and he smiled widely as Klaus immediately spoke up to Thierry.

"Oh, come now, Thierry. You aren't still upset over that little toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you?" Klaus said smartly. "I thought we were at bygones."

"I see you've given him free rein of your compound, now, too." Thierry ignored Klaus and spoke to Marcel.

"Yes, Well, seeing that my family lived here. Built the place, in fact..." Klaus shot back bitterly, a look of anger coming to his face.

"Come on, now, you both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle, Klaus is my old-time friend and sire...he's also a guest here."

Klaus gave Thierry a "ha ha" look as if he were a little kid getting away with tormenting his sibling.

"Peace. All right? All right." Marcel finished his scolding. "What you need my brother?"

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is demanding Elijah's return." Klaus told him.

"As am I." Fara added and Marcel looked between the two of them.

"She's quite worked up about it." Klaus pointed out.

"I'll say." Marcel sighed, fixing his tie in the mirror.

"We're not gonna have three originals walking around town, are we?" Thierry growled out and Fara looked at Niklaus, trying to make sure he won't be killing anyone in the moment. "Half our guys think the sister killed the nigh-walkers." He motioned to Klaus.

"Is that an accusation?" Klaus hissed.

"Eh." Thierry shrugged, cutting his eyes.

"Against an original?!" Klaus shot forward and Thierry did the same.

"What did I say about peace?" Marcel asked as he and Vafara got between them in time, trying to keep any blood from shedding.

Thierry and Klaus looked at each other evilly and Marcel licked his lips.

"C'mon." He patted Klaus' shoulder. "Walk with me."

Klaus' smug glare lingered on Thierry a moment longer as Marcel led him out.

"The hell are you doing?" Thierry asked Fara after the two were out of earshot. "First you go against Marcel's orders and now you're having some sick and twisted reunion with the originals and packing up and leaving to go live with them I..." Thierry scoffed. "What the hell are you doing, V?"

"I don't know, Thierry." She admitted, rubbing her lips together.

"Are you—are you and him messing around or back together or something?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, we aren't."

"Then why is Louis here by himself and you're under the same roof as your husband?"

Vafara's eyes widen and she looks out the door cautiously before closing it quietly.

"How do you know about that? Who told you?"

"Marcel. Don't worry he told me back in the fifties. Nobody else here knows about it and nobody else will. But Louis is beyond in love with you, V. And him just thinking you and Klaus had a short lived fling back in the day is the farthest thing from the truth and me and you know it. I know you thought he was dead but now that you know he's not and now that you're living in the same house there's a greater risk of you two falling back to where you were for, what, over 500 years?"

"It's not going to happen." She argued.

"But it could." He suggested. "And Louis' gonna be the one hurt because if it comes down to it, and it more than likely will, you'd choose your husband over him."

"Thierry—"

"Wouldn't you?" He raised his brows and she looked down. "Yeah. What I thought. Look, V, you're my family. Okay? Which is why I'm trying to get you to see exactly how dangerous this is for you. Louis loves you, but he's got a hot temper and something tells me Klaus' is worse. So what's gonna happen when they find out about each other and you're the one to blame for it?"

Again, she doesn't answer.

"Well, I suggest you figure out what you want and do it fast. 'Cause Louis is proposing tonight."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Don't know why you're shocked. He's been asking you to marry him once every year since '72."

She opens her mouth to speak, but can't form words and he exhales and kisses her cheek.

"See ya tonight." He gave her shoulder a gentle pat before leaving and she sat down, trying to think of how the hell she was going to handle this.

She could hear Klaus and Marcel talking downstairs and she focused on their conversation.

"Listen, about your brother, I would love to help you out but Thierry's right. My guys are on edge. They see the original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here." She heard Marcel tell Nik.

"You understand I had to ask." Klaus replied and Fara shook her head and stood, Knowing Klaus was putting on a show and didn't mean a word of it.

She walked out and appeared beside them, smiling at Klaus.

"We need to go." She told him. Glancing at Marcel, she smiled convincingly. "I need time to get ready for tonight."

She really just wanted to get out before Klaus caught on to anything with her and Louis.

Just as she said it, though, Louis approached.

"V," he said with a grin. "Hey." He hugged wrapped his arms around her and she tensed up.

"Hey, Louis." She tried to say in a happy tone.

He went to kiss her cheek but she moved her head away, darting her eyes to Klaus, silently telling her boyfriend to stop.

"You snuck away last night I didn't think I'd see you until tonight." He blurted and she groaned internally.

Klaus suddenly looked at her and she took a deep breath, keeping her chin up.

"Well, you needed a shoulder to cry on after that break up so don't mention it." She lies and he looked at her confused a moment. "Really, Louis. Don't. Mention. It." She looked at Klaus again and then back to her boyfriend and Louis realized what she was doing.

He scoffed and looked hurt, but hid it quickly and played along.

"Um, yeah, thanks for reminding me that being single is something I've been needing for a while now." She could tell he wasn't being completely dishonest, and her face fell slightly. He looked at Vafara and then to Klaus. "We haven't met yet," He extended his hand. "I'm Louis. I'm a friend of V's."

Klaus just looked at the man's hand blankly and raised a brow.

"Nice to know she was so compassionate towards you in your time of need but we must be going. See you tonight, Marcel. Love, come on." He told her, grabbing her hand tightly and pulling her behind him.

•. •. •.

Rebekah and Sophie Devereaux made their way to the little shop Hayley purchased the wolfsbane from to get rid of her baby. Whoever has sold it to Hayley that night was the one who told Marcel about the werewolf in the Quarter.

They walked in and Rebekah pretended to be interested in some of the necklaces hanging up.

"Hey, Soph." Katie smiled softly at her friend.

"Hey, Katie." Sophie replied.

Rebekah stepped to glance at some bracelets and Katie glanced at her.

"That's filled with Marigold. Great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you." Katie told the blonde and Rebekah scoffed to herself as the curly haired witch turned to a box of things she was unpacking on the check out counter.

"I very seriously doubt that." The original sister said blankly. "I was hoping you would have some others. One with, I don't know, wolfsbane, Perhaps?"

"Wolfsbane?" Katie asked, walking to the other wend of the counter. "Why would you want that?"

Rebekah rushed to her, grabbed her neck.

"Please Do not okay dumb with me." She picked her up and slammed her onto the counter.

"Rebekah!" Sophie shouted, trying to get her to calm down.

She ignored her, dragging Katie down the counter and knocking the box she was going through off of her with her head.

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs." Katie whined out in a strangled tone.

"Are you lying to me, Katie?" Rebekah demanded as her hand tightened around the girl's neck. "I suggest you answer my question."

"Sophie—" Katie started.

"Just answer the question, Katie, Please!" Sophie begged her.

"Yes, I told someone." Katie blurted. "But you don't understand. I–I love him."

The girl was about to cry and Rebekah sighed and flung her off the counter and onto the ground on her back, carelessly, before walking over to her.

Rebekah raised the sharp end of her high heel to Katie's throat, threatening to stab her.

"Then tell me. Who is this vampire Romeo of yours?"

Katie didn't answer and Rebekah pressed her heel to her skin.

"Shall I count to three?" She smiled sadistically and Katie gulped.

•. •. •.

"Hello?" Vafara answered her phone as she stepped into the old Victorian house and shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell me Thierry had a little wicked witch of the south to tell him Hayley was in town?" Klaus' voice piped and Fara sighed out, tired already from the argument that hadn't even happened yet.

"Must we talk about this now? I'm in the company of your lovely baby-mother. If we bicker now there's a chance it'll stress her out and cause harm to the child."

Klaus snorted at the comment.

"Me and Bekah will be home soon. The Devereaux witch is with her. We're about to figure out how to handle Marcel, being that he refuses to give Elijah up."

"War it is, I suppose." Vafara suggested shakily and Klaus frowned at the tone in her voice.

He knew this was killing her.

"We'll talk more when I get home." He told her lowly. "See you then, Love."

"Bye, Darling." She smiled a very small smile to herself before hanging up.

"Was the kind of thrown together attempt to get Elijah back a bust?" Hayley asked Fara and she looked up to see the wolf.

"Yep."

"So, now what?"

"We do what Mikelsons are notorious for: We fight like hell and kill who we have to get our way." She shrugged.

Hayley could tell she was serious, but at the same time, she figured she was trying to brush it off like it would be nothing when it would more than likely be hard on her.

"I'm sorry." She told Vafara and Fara furrowed her brows. "Marcel's like your son. I can't imagine how this feels for you."

"It's either go against him for something I believe in...or go against Niklaus for a cause I don't support."

"You've never gone against him, have you?"

Fara stopped walking to the stairs and looked at Hayley.

"I know it's none of my business but I've been reading through Elijah's journals. Your relationship with Klaus is a reoccurring subject. I'm just trying to understand it. Like, you're so calm and collective and you maintain composure. And he's...him." She gave the vampire a funny look.

"Ironically enough, Klaus taught me everything I know about keeping my composure in the face of fear." She turned back to go upstairs and Hayley followed her, needing another answer.

"Elijah said the first few centuries of your relationship with Klaus was something he didn't predict from you. He said you were just as cruel and bloodthirsty as Klaus was..."

Again, Vafara turned to look at her.

"Everything was heightened when I became a vampire. Including the parts of myself I had hid away. From the moment I met him, to the early 1700s, I wasn't entirely the self that I enjoyed being. I was violent and reckless at times, and other times, I was more compassionate and caring than I was when I was human. My love for Nik wasn't normal. How far I was willing to go for him to make him happy and to keep him satisfied was far beyond what it should have been."

—

 **1699**

 **Cádiz, Spain**

 _Vafara cried out in pleasure as Klaus' teeth sunk into the flesh of her breast as his hands gripped her moving hips roughly. She was straddling him, her hands threaded through his shoulder length hair as he drank from her. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure rolling through her and Klaus pulled his teeth from her to kiss her passionately, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip once their tongues collided._

 _Fara pulled away to gasp for breath and she dug her nails into Klaus' back drawing blood and he growled, purposely thrusting harshly into her, causing her to throw her head back as another loud moan came from her._

 _Within a few more minutes they had collapsed, satisfied and exhausted as their victims were strewn about the house they had invaded to feed from the family in it...and then managed to end up in one of the victim's bed._

 _Vafara's bare chest was pressed to Klaus' abdomen as one of her legs laid across his hips over the thick quilt and her cheek was pressed to his chest. His hand gently rubbed her shoulder and she exhaled peacefully, pressing a kiss to his jaw._

 _"You killed them with no remorse." He commented and she chuckled._

 _"Just the wife and daughter." She replied with closed eyes. "Like you suggested."_

 _Klaus smirked, sitting up against the makeshift headboard, staring down at her._

 _His fingers moved to her hair, twirling the dark, curled tresses through his fingers._

 _"Where is that godly woman that I met fresh out of the convent?" He asked teasingly and She hummed._

 _"She fell in love with a man who is way too mean for her." She told him sarcastically, though they both knew it was true._

 _Klaus went to speak, but stopped, hearing Elijah enter the small house._

 _"My brother's here to ruin our fun." He commented as Elijah walked into the bedroom, looking at them in distaste._

 _"Are you mad?" He finally asked them, obviously frustrated._

 _"Not entirely." Vafara sat up, keeping her chest covered with the blanket. "Not yet, at least." She grinned and Klaus chuckled at his brother's disgusted expression._

 _"You two are becoming beyond indiscreet. If you want Mikael to catch up to us, continue on the reckless way you have been and surely it won't take long."_

 _"Won't be the first time we've run from him and won't be the last. So let him come." Vafara says as she waves her hand and Elijah glared at her before looking at Nik._

 _"Woman's got a point." Klaus said with a smug smirk, just to irritate his brother further._

 _"Girl." Elijah hissed. "She was turned at only eighteen years of age. She is a girl. Especially since she wants to continue to act like one instead of being mature and controlling herself. Which I'm sure if she were to grow up for a single moment, she'd remember we are in her homeland."_

 _Vafara appeared in front of Elijah, naked, grabbing his throat and shoving him to the wall behind him. The veins around her eyes showed and the whites of her eyes turned red as a hiss emitted from her throat._

 _"Self control is for the weak." She seethed out and Elijah looked at Niklaus, who looked on proudly._

 _"You'd also realize that once Mikael finds us, and he will at the rate you are going, he will burn this entire place to the ground. Congratulations, Fara." Elijah pushed her off of him. "You are turning into my repulsively impulsive and disturbed brother." He said sarcastically and Vafara's eyes changed back to normal before she picked Klaus's shirt up off the edge of the bed and put it on, covering herself down to the middle of her thighs._

 _"If it makes him happy..." She sauntered back over to the bed, sitting down beside Klaus. "Then so be it."_

 _"You are a slave to that bond you try to pass off as 'love'." Elijah spit and she snapped her attention to him._

 _"And you are a slave to that lonely misery within you, that's settled there ever since Katerina fled, that you pretend does not exist." She shot back and he cut his eyes at her._

 _"I am going back." He spoke sternly. "You two feel free to join me once you've satisfied your belligerent desires." With that, Klaus' older brother left them and Vafara looked at Klaus._

 _"Ignore him, Love." Klaus brushed her curls back from her face and she nodded, kissing him briefly before looking for her dress._

—

"You had a sire bond?" Hayley asked and she nodded.

"And it consumed the both of us."

"But you aren't like that now, are you? How'd you break the bond?"

"I didn't. In 1919 when we were fleeing from Mikael, I wouldn't leave Klaus behind because the bond and my feelings for him just wouldn't allow it. I refused to go anywhere without him. So, Klaus compelled me to go against the bond and any other feelings I had for him until he said other wise and I did. He thought I got out before he did. But I was still trying to get Marcel and Nik thought I was dead. He hasn't compelled me to do otherwise, concerning the bond or my feelings, yet."

"But if he does..." Hayley raised a brow.

"My existence will be devoted to him and whatever he wants of me. Whether I want to do it or not. The bond doesn't affect how you feel...just how you act. It was my devoted, foolish, feelings for him that made me happy to make him happy."

"That's pretty messed up." Hayley shook her head and Fara scoffed.

"Yeah, Well, there are plenty of things in this world that are messed up." She replied. "Niklaus and Bekah are on their way with the Devereaux witch. I'm getting a bath quickly, come get me when they arrive."

A few minutes later, Klaus, Rebekah and Sophie arrive at the large house, and Hayley stands to meet them when they come in.

"Where's my bloody wife?" Klaus glanced around and Hayley glanced at him.

"Oh, upstairs. She told me to go get her when you guys got back," Hayley walked to the stairs and Klaus stopped her.

"No need. I got it, Love." He said before started up the stairs.

He entered her bathroom, seeing her laying down in the bathtub in the corner.

"I'll be down shortly." She told him with her eyes closed and he grabbed the towel off the rack and held it out for to her, walking to her.

"We don't have time for one of your three hour soaks, Vafara." He told her.

"Ooh, you actually used my name. Am I in trouble or something?" She asked and he scoffed.

"Depends on if you get out of the bloody bath or not because you're urgently needed downstairs being that it is your so called 'son' that all of this is about."

"Funny he's only just my son when he's misbehaving." She stood up, reaching out to grab the towel but Klaus snatches away and takes a step back with a slight smile on his face.

"Niklaus. You wouldn't be trying to start a fight now, would you?" She cocked her head at him with narrowed eyes and he smiled wider.

"Hmm, well I have been bored all morning so why the hell not bicker a bit?" He started pacing. "Oh, but what to spat over? That's right, your close bond you have with Marcel's inner circle. Particularly the one who indulged in your company last night."

"He broke up with his girl and needed someone to talk to. I was there for him. That's what you do for family."

"He's not your family." Klaus said sharply. "And after spending 5 centuries with you, I know you inside and out, Love. You're lying to me...but about what, I wonder?"

"I've never lied to you, Klaus."

"Should I compel you to tell me the truth or to remember our bond altogether?"

"I don't care what you decide to do, Darling. I'm not lying."

She grabbed the towel from him, wrapping it around herself and he let her go, grinding his teeth together as she walked to her bedroom to get dressed.

Eventually, she made her way downstairs and went to the parlor where Sophie, Rebekah and Klaus were waiting. They proposed their idea and Sophie gawked at them.

"No. No way." The witch shook her head. "Are you out of your mind?"

"We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to locate our brother." Rebekah told her as she paced.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught. And they get killed." Sophie argued.

"Yes," Klaus started, walking around the couch. "About that. It seems you left out a crucial detail." He plopped down in a chair. "Marcel's secret weapon. The way he knows when a witch is using magic."

Rebekah, who was also seated, raised her hand as if measuring someone's height.

"Girl about yay-high, cute as a button, anger issues."

Sophie's face fell and she looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Davina?" She asked and Klaus seemed intrigued by her response. "Where is she?"

"Don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." Rebekah replied.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. You don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." Klaus explained.

"Davina would sense it." Sophie told them.

"Unless another witch, a traitor to the cause—Katie, for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen concealing your very small spell from Davina."

"That would have her killed." Vafara spoke up.

"Yeah, Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie shook her head slightly and Klaus grew irritated.

"Sophie Devereaux..." He slapped the coffee table in front of him with his palms, causing a bang to emit through the room, making Vafara jump from where she sat beside Sophie. Klaus got up and walked around the table, only to sit on it across from the two girls. "You are in no position to be so principled. Neither of you are." He glared at Vafara. "You cannot win a war without a few strategic losses no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic." He pointed at Sophie. "My wife publicly called out and embarrassed for trying to defend your sister and who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold in a freighter right before it set sail down the Mississippi." Sophie told him calmly.

"And who pray tell, of Marcel's inner circle, manages his business at the docs?" Klaus asked her.

She was quiet a moment before she looked at Vafara and answered him.

"Katie's boyfriend Thierry."

•. •. •.

A smooth trumpet rang out through the compound as Marcel and Klaus watches Thierry play from the balcony as he sat on the stairs.

Klaus was up to no good and decided to keep Vafara out of this trip to see Marcel.

"You're right. He's good." Klaus told his friend and Marcel smiled.

"Right? Music man I call him. Ladies love him but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. He says he loves her but, I don't know." He sighed out and Klaus looked at him with a curious expression.

"Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with the enemy and you don't care." Klaus shrugged and Marcel looked at him oddly.

"Of course I care but Thierry's a grown man who can make his own choices and I get some good intel. Besides he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we got going here. I mean, check this out, a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one is gonna mess that up."

"Still...you don't want the witches to get too bold. Given that a witches tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap."

Marcel thought a moment as a wicked look came to his face.

"Maybe I'll send a little message." He suggested. "Thierry, take a team of nightwalkers tonight to the caldron...do a little rousting." He ordered and the man nodded, looking down. "Oh and, Thierry, make it nasty."

•. •. •.

"Niklaus!" Vafara called out later, walking to his study to see him at his desk, digging through papers.

"What?" He asked her, not looking at her but rather focusing on what he was doing.

"I can't decide what to wear tonight." She told him, stepping behind his chair to look at what he was doing.

Before he could answer, his phone started buzzing on the desk.

He answered and put it on speaker.

"Little sister." Klaus greeted Rebekah.

"Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be distracted tonight."

"Dare I ask?"

"Lets just say his attention won't be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to insure Elijah's safe return?"

Klaus grabbed more papers from his desk and stacked them up.

"Currently I am creating insurance for the tender-hearted."

"Meaning?"

"We need proper motivation to get Katie to cast a pretty powerful spell tonight." He shoved the papers into an envelope and licked the fold of it to close it. "I'm currently creating that motivation." It's silent on the other end and Klaus leans back in his chair. "Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches."

"What?" Vafara asked quietly.

"And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong." Klaus continued. "Marcel might not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements, but there are other crimes that he will be less inclined to forgive. Killing a vampire, for example, that would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then, what's worth dying for, if not love?" Klaus asked, sitting up and resting his elbows on the desk. "See you when you get home, sister." He hangs up and Vafara stares at him.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"You'll see soon enough." He stood and she pushed him to a wall.

"What the hell have you done, Niklaus?!" She bared her fangs at him and he shoved her to his desk, holding her down by her throat.

"Don't tell me you favor the man so much that you're willing to go against me?" He hissed out and she looked at him with teary eyes.

"It's not right to let him suffer." She cried, shaking her head and Klaus shoved himself away from her, pacing angrily.

"You will not ruin this plan, Fara. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She nodded and he sighed.

"Good. Now go get ready for tonight." He dismissed her and she got up as fast as she could and got out of the study.

•. •. •.

Klaus walked arm and arm with his little sister and Vafara, either of the girls on each arm as they walked into Marcel's charity party.

Rebekah wore a black strapless gown, that fit her not too tight but not too loose, a black accent piece was placed in her perfect blonde updo, and a thick black, sparkling necklace hung around her collarbones.

Klaus was in an all black tux with a navy blue and black tie and Vafara was in a Red, spaghetti strapped gown, with a plunging neckline and upper thigh-high slit up the skirt. Her dark curly hair was strewn up and pinned with a crystal rose hair brooch that Elijah had given her one year for her birthday.

The woman has been drinking prior to the party, and was starting to depend on Klaus to not let her stumble and fall on her face.

The loud music greeted them as they walked in, and Vafara looked around for signs of Louis, but her attention was distracted by the snake dancer on a platform and an Aerial Silk performer hang from the ceiling by a ribbons.

Black confetti fell and Vafara huffed out a breath.

"He definitely got his bloody elaborate showing off from you." She commented to Klaus and he looked at her.

"If it weren't from the stench of bourbon on your breath, Love, I'd be offended." He told her, smirking, and she rolled her eyes and looked around more. "Well this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." He told Rebekah, looking around that the party, too.

The three of them spotted Camille, the bartender Marcel had the hots for, and Vafara squared her shoulders and Klaus' face fell.

"What is She doing here?" He asked her and she smirked.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his new, very human, girl in a room chock full of vampires?" His sister asked rhetorically and Fara snorted.

Rebekah walked to her and Klaus glanced at his wife who raised her brows at him and then watched Rebekah.

"You need a drink. You're too tense." Vafara told him and he grinned crookedly.

"Perhaps there's a way you can help me relax." He poked fun at her and she laughed a little, leaning in closely to him, where their lips were merely touching.

"Niklaus, Darling, I'm drunk..." she said lowly. "Not desperate."

He just shook his head with a slight smile on his face as he turned his attention back to his sister.

"Hello, Darling, you look precious." Rebekah told the blonde woman in white and Camille smiled.

"This party is ridiculous. But I think I could get to enjoy this place." She replied, looking over Rebekah's shoulder at Klaus. "Is he the infamous on again/off again?" She asked as Klaus and Vafara walked to them.

"He's the brother, actually." Klaus told her kindly. "And my sister's right, you do look stunning." He told her and Vafara glared at him.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Camille replied and Vafara, again, rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." Klaus smiled and Fara scoffed and pulled away from him.

"I'm getting a drink." She told them, leaning in to whisper in Klaus' ear. "Get your bloody harlot to help you relax." She snapped quietly, referring to Camille, before leaving them to go to the bar.

"Bourbon, please." She ordered, seeing Marcel approach her from the corner of her eye.

"Mama," he started and she looked at him. "You're making a statement."

"Yes, a red dress to a black and white affair. How bold of me, I know." She grabbed the glass of alcohol placed in front of her and downed it, ordering another.

"Are you drunk?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yes. I am. But you know what? I am not a selfish person. I consider myself quite giving but right now I am in a place in my life where it's either one or the damn other and I hate to choose between one or the damn other and it's causing me to think of driving a stake through my own bloody heart so I can just observe all the bullshit unfold from the other fucking side with no fear of everything crumbling because of me." She grabbed her next order of bourbon and downed it like she did the first. "Now." She snatched the diamond ring off of her finger from the day she and Klaus wed, and sighed. "Where's my god damn boyfriend?"

•. •. •.

Hayley walked out of the house, to the pool in the back, locking eyes with the black and white wolf that watched her from the bushes.

She stared at it, feeling calm for an odd reason.

"You're not supposed to be out here." A voice broke her attention and she snapped around to see a woman standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked, defensive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine, we've met before. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

"You're a witch." Hayley stated.

"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out." Sabine replied, looking at the wolf. "It's drawn to you, you know. Your baby is part vampire part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

"You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big happy family and now he's gone and I don't even know what...it is." Hayley looked at her stomach.

"You know, I can do something about that if you want." The witch offered. "Find out if its a boy or girl."

"I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here."

"It's not magic. Just a little trick my grandmother taught me." She assured her. "C'mon, you have to be a little curious."

•. •. •.

Louis approached Vafara at the bar, and nudged her with his arm.

"You up for a dance?" He asked over the music and she finished off her fourth bourbon with a smile and followed him, taking his hand in hers.

She tripped a little bit on his feet and he furrowed his brows.

"You're usually pretty smooth on your feet." He pointed out and she chuckled.

"I'm also usually very much sober." She told him and he cocked his head a little.

"Thought you stopped drinking."

"Well, desperate times. I have an eternity to join AA meetings."

He just licked his lips and stared down at her...she was beautiful. Despite her drunken state.

"I miss you bein' around, V." He admitted, thinking of a way to propose to her in the moment they were in.

"I miss you too, Louis. But I just needed some time to myself. I mean, I love you but I felt smothered here." She slurred and the idea he had evaporated.

"What?"

"I'll see if Klaus will let me come and visit, though."

"What he's your father all the sudden?" Louis snapped and she raised her brows.

"I respect his wishes, Louis. I try to keep the peace with everyone."

"You don't like fucking conflict. I know, Vafara." He spat viciously, his grip around her waist and on her hand tightening.

"There's no reason for you to be upset with me, Louis. It's my decision what I do. I'm remaining loyal to you if that's what you're worried about. I just have enough respect for Klaus to—"

"Let him order you around like you're his concubine?!" He raised his voice and she stopped moving, cutting her eyes at him.

"I'm clearly not the only one who's been drinking." She stated sharply.

"I've had a couple drinks. I needed something to calm my nerves being that I was going to ask you to marry me, again, tonight. But that's gone to hell, hasn't it?"

She went to walk away but Louis grabbed her.

"I'm not having this discussion right now." She hissed at him and he opened his mouth to argue but Klaus interrupted them.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked and the two of them looked at him, Louis' gaze more hateful than Vafara's.

"Of course." Louis passed her to him. "Anything for an original." His tone was beyond sarcastic and Klaus took heavy note of it before pulling his wife to him as the man stomped away.

"He's angry at you. Why?" Klaus asked her, his arm sneaking around her waist. She had tears in her eyes but brushed it off.

"He's been drinking, Niklaus."

"He over stepped a boundary." Klaus said coldly.

"Cami couldn't talk to you about overstepping boundaries or did she become a nightwalker's dinner far too quickly?" She snapped and Klaus' eyes sparked with something.

"You have no need to be jealous of Cami, love. She's a mortal. I don't associate romantically with such."

"And those nights we spent in your bed when I was mortal just didn't happen, then?" She questioned and he spun her before moving his hand from her waist to her hip, pulling her closer.

"They happened, and I changed you because they did."

"You changed me out of anger for letting the solution to your curse go."

"I changed you because it was the first time I was so angry I felt I could kill a woman and kiss her all in the same instance. And I knew I wanted to keep you around for as long as I could." He told her and she shook her head.

"If that's the truth you would've found a more humane way to turn me instead of making me inhale soapy water." She raised a brow and he chuckled.

"I made up for it when you fed to complete the transition. Did I not?"

—

 **1492**

 **England**

 _Vafara woke up, breathing heavily in Klaus' bed as he stared at her from against the wall._

 _She looked at him and gasped, seeing a dead man on the floor beside him._

 _"What have you done?" She asked, terrified and Klaus didn't say a word but dragged the body to her and held out the man's wrist._

 _"Drink." He ordered her and she shook her head._

 _Klaus just grabbed her jaw, looking her in the eyes and compelled her._

 _"I said, 'drink'." He demanded and without hesitation, she sunk her teeth into the dead man's flesh._

 _He hadn't killed him that long ago, his blood was still warm. The taste wasn't very desirable at first...but it soon turned euphoric to her._

 _Her eyes closed in pleasure as she lapped at the liquid and pulled away, licking her lips as she met Klaus' gaze._

 _"I'm sorry I let her go, Nik." She cried, a few tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"Oh, my dear," he gently touched her face with his fingertips. "All is forgiven."_

 _Vafara looked at him, searching his eyes for any of his tricks, and she tossed the body aside and attacked him, getting on top of him, grabbing his belt._

 _He chuckled, kissing her, flipping her onto her back and ripping one of his shirts he'd put on her earlier off._

 _She moaned loudly, his teeth and tongue moving from her mouth to her throat to her the middle of her breasts, down her stomach, to her pelvic bone and she arched her back as her calf muscles slipped over his shoulders and his tongue ran over her core._

 _She screamed out in immense, blinding pleasure when his teeth suddenly latched onto the inside of her left thigh, and he started drinking from her._

—

"I've never been one to live in the past, Niklaus. You know that." Vafara replied and he laughed.

She glanced over to see Cami and Marcel dancing and nudged Klaus to look, too.

He scowled, and glared at Rebekah before walking over to her, his hand grasping Vafara's.

"You really are a hideously evil little thing aren't you?" He asked his sister as she stared at Marcel.

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted...voila." She replied not taking her eyes off of him.

They watched as Diego came in and went to Marcel, interrupting him and Cami to tell him something in his ear.

"My cue to leave." Rebekah said, leaving the two of them and disappearing into the crowd.

Marcel and Diego looked to one of the openings of a hallway in the corner of the large room and Vafara followed their gaze to see Thierry was standing in that doorway, looking like a lost puppy as he took his cap off and held it nervously.

Marcel and Diego left Cami after Marcel apologized to her, and Vafara immediately left Klaus to himself as she followed the two vampires.

The second Marcel got to Thierry, he grabbed his neck and pushed him to the back wall, keeping him there.

"Hey, not here. Not here." Diego told Marcel, trying to get space between the two of them.

"Darling, Stop," Fara told Marcel gently, putting his hand on his shoulder, softly breaking the contact between him and Thierry.

They went the balcony, keeping against the stairs wall and Diego explained what happened, causing Marcel to look at Thierry.

"I wanna here your side of it." Marcel ordered him.

"Marcel," Thierry started.

"Your version. Go." He said sternly and Thierry looked at Fara who stood beside her son.

"We were tossing the cauldron when this nightwalker, out of nowhere, for no reason, just attacked Katie." Thierry explained.

"His name was Max. I turned him. And as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one."

Thierry looked down as Marcel spoke and Fara shook her head and tried to keep her mouth shut.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Thierry told him honestly.

"It doesn't matter what you meant to happen. You broke my most important rule. Damn it, T, how long we been friends, 70 years?"

"Yeah." Thierry nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift."

"And I have been loyal to you all this time. I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear that hasn't changed."

Marcel fell silent, pacing, not knowing what to do as the vampire Klaus got to before he had vervain in his system and compelled, approached them with a folded up piece of paper.

"We found this in his girl's place." He gave Marcel the paper and Vafara looked over the balcony down at a Klaus who watched eagerly.

Marcel looked at the paper and snapped his head to Thierry.

"Still my friend, huh? Cause it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell I had locked away."

"Marcel, I have never seen that." Thierry told him.

"Shut up! I see on your hand you still have the daylight ring I gave you, so what would you need with the recipe to make new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a Little kingdom of your own."

"Marcel, no."

"Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends do not lie to me, they don't break my rules and they do not steal what is mine!"

Marcel turned and grabbed the rails of the balcony, thinking incredibly hard about what to do.

Vafara stepped to him and grabbed his arm.

"Marcellus," she already knew what he was going to do, and she resented the punishment. "Don't say it. You just need to give this a couple of days so your rage doesn't get the best of you and—" he shoved her down, and she would've hit the pavement if not for Diego who caught her arm in time.

Klaus has to retain himself from killing a few vampires of his own because it would give his plan away.

Tears clouded her vision as Marcel spoke to Thierry again.

"For the crime of murdering his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the garden."

"No." Vafara whispered, the tears in her eyes now rolling down her face as she squeezed her eyes close.

"And it begins." Klaus said to himself as he watched the drama play out.

Vafara left group of men, unable to watch Thierry be antagonized anymore.

She walked down the stairs, about to meet Klaus when Louis pulled her aside.

"Your original friend is the reason Thierry is being bombarded like this." He told her and she shook her head.

"Marcellus can make his own decisions regardless of what Klaus does. He can choose to over look this but he isn't. That's on him. Not Klaus." She shoved past him but her grabbed her arm.

"You are not picking those monsters over your own family!"

Suddenly, Klaus pushes him off of her and walks to him, crouching at his level where he fell into the floor.

"She's a Mikaelson, Mate. We are her family." He tells him and Louis looked at her, confused and hurt. "You think that bloody ring on her finger was a daylight ring?" Klaus asked him.

"Niklaus." She spoke up and he looked at her.

"You don't want him to know we're married? You wouldn't be ashamed of me by any chance, would you, love?"

Louis' heart felt as if it were breaking and he stood up.

"That's why you moved back in with them, isn't it?" He asked she shook her head.

"Louis, I promise we aren't—"

"String me along for 47 years while you were married to another man? Is that why you won't marry me or is it because you simply don't further any relationships with your entertainment?"

Klaus looked at her, angrily, and she shook her head again.

"I should've let you bleed out when you were shot in that civil rights march." She said almost in a blank, empty tone. "One thing you and Marcel have in common: you were both oppressed and now suddenly you're the oppressors. I don't give a damn about the damn bloody marriage, Louis. We had eternity to worry about things such as that and on top of that, you don't really come across as someone who can keep themselves alive forever. If I married you, my luck I'd lose you within years. Besides, I already have one marriage certificate for Louisiana. I didn't want another one."

With that, she walked away, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

—

 **1702**

 **Càdiz, Spain**

" _Let go of me!" Vafara snatched away from Elijah as he tried to get her on his horse so they could leave the burning city. They made it to the tree line 2 miles on the outskirts when she demanded he stop._

 _"I want Nik." She told him._

 _"Vafara," Elijah said calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders._

 _"Get me Niklaus, Elijah!" She demanded, sobbing._

 _"He's getting Kol, Fara. Rebekah and Finn are waiting on the ship for you and then I'm going to make sure Klaus and Kol get there safely."_

 _"I cannot leave, Elijah." She cried, shaking her head frantically. "I...I..." She looked at the orange flames of the place she had grown up in until she was thirteen, still hearing screams of people trying to flee. "I cannot."_

 _"Vafara, listen to me," Elijah looked at her and she tried not to sob like she had been doing the entire ride out of the city. "My family's father is after us. What he is doing to that city is nothing compared to what he wants to do to us. I understand you do not want to leave your home in such shambles, but it is just a city that will be rebuilt through the years. If something happens to you, we cannot rebuild another. So, please, I beg of you, get back on the horse and let us leave."_

 _"I should have listened to you." She sniffled. "I should have been more careful. I got reckless, me and Nik both did and when Kol was awoken he fell into the same routine and it led Mikael to us."_

 _"We all make mistakes, Fara. I will forgive you as soon as you get back on the horse." He tells her, keeping his composure and she finally nodded. He grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the horse with ease before getting back on, and making the animal run as fast as she could go as they headed to the port where a ship was awaiting them._

—

Later that night, Klaus stood with Marcel on the balcony of the compound as Marcel drank.

Katie had attempted to kill Marcel, using powerful to magic to weaken him and his guys as they were leading Thierry outside to get to his place of imprisonment, and Klaus had snapped her neck and killed her in the last second.

After Marcel had Thierry sealed behind bricks with just his face and hands lose, he went back to his compound and made everyone go home.

"How much did Cami see?" Marcel asked him, throwing a shot back.

Klaus looked at him and looked forward again.

"She just saw an argument, mate. Nothing you can't fix."

Marcel sighed and Klaus turned his attention to him.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I like that she isn't a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do." Marcel stated, glancing at him.

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend."

"I made him what he was. Obviously my trust was misplaced."

"Doesn't make it easier." Klaus' voice was low, relating to Marcel's betrayal heavily due to Vafara's unspoken about relationship with Louis.

Marcel stared at him, picking up that he was talking about Vafara, as Klaus nursed his own strong drink.

"You saved my life tonight. I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do." Marcel offered and Klaus looked at him, almost shocked, but didn't say anything.

•. •. •.

Vafara arrived home, taking her heels off and finding Rebekah at the piano in the parlor down the hallway, playing random notes.

"You look like hell." She told Vafara. "Pretty, but still hell."

"I imagine Niklaus will be home shortly. He's more than likely going to throw me out for not telling him I was sleeping with the enemy."

"He found out?" Rebekah asked her.

"From the love-scorned Louis himself." She exhaled. "I really wish Elijah were here."

"Yeah, That makes both of us. The spell to find Elijah didn't work. So we have no clue where he is." Rebekah told her and Vafara took a deep breath and exhaled calmly.

"I've had enough disappointment for tonight. I'm going to bed." She headed to the stairs as Klaus came in and stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

She couldn't find what to say, so she just disregarded him and kept moving.

He looked down, telling himself to handle her later as he made his way to where Rebekah was.

"Tonight was an epic failure." She told him, sadly.

"On the contrary sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." He smiled to himself, pouring a drink.

"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."

"I'm well aware. I killed Katie." Klaus informed her. There's no way our little suicide witch was going to go without taking Marcel out with her. I saved his life and in doing so I now have him, exactly where I want him."

Rebekah stood and walked around the piano to face him, anger cloaking her features.

"Sophie trusted you. I trusted you against all my better instincts. Your wife trusted you, Niklaus."

"Wake up, Rebekah. These witches are on no ones side but their own. This girl, Davina, that's all they want and when they get her what do you think happens then? A truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all Of us."

"Even if you're right the plan was to find Elijah, and you failed us." Rebekah spit.

"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel I've cemented his trust, so much so, that he's agrees to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right and he has told me all I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself." He smirked.

"I have no doubt in the world you won't get what you want, Nik. You always do." She grabbed his drink from his hand. "No matter what it costs the rest of us." They glared at each other and her nostrils flared slightly. "You disgust me." She said lowly, taking a sip of his drink before slamming it back onto the piano and storming out.

Meanwhile Hayley was on her computer when Vafara walked in, and knocked on the open door. The wolf looked up and observed the woman's attire, her brows raised.

"You look hot." She told her and Fara laughed. "And smell drunk." She added.

"I've sobered up some since tonight." V walked to her. "How was your night in?"

"It was good." Hayley told her. "I think I know the sex of the baby."

"Really? What do you think it is?" Vafara asked her.

Hayley was about to talk when Klaus appeared in the door way, looking at the two women and they looked at him.

"I thought you might like to know that Elijah is returning to us." He told Hayley.

"Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks." She grinned and Vafara smiled at the ground, relieved.

"You barely know him." Klaus glanced at the open journals of Elijah's that Hayley had been reading. "And yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that inspires such instant admiration?"

"He was kind to me." She finally told him after looking at him for a moment before speaking.

He just looked at her blankly before turning to go.

"Hey, I learned something today." She stated and he stopped. "I think it's a girl."

Vafara looked at her, smiling widely, and Klaus didn't turn around, but a very small smile came to his face before he left the two alone.

"Excuse me." Vafara sighed, getting up to follow him.

When she entered his room with him and shut the door behind her, he stood with his back turned as he faced the bed, taking his tie off.

"Here to defend your actions?" He asked, shrugging his suit jacket off, too.

"There's no defense that will justify lying to you, Niklaus." She told him.

"Hmm." He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. "Through the years I have been lied to repeatedly by Rebekah and Kol and even Elijah from time to time but you, Vafara, have never lied to me. Not once in the 500 years I've known you." He turned to face her and she shook her head.

"How was I supposed to tell you that I had moved on, Nik? I have only been with you. My first relationship was with you. I've been with you the majority of my existence. It's not that I couldn't even admit to you that I had moved on. It was that I couldn't admit to myself I had. And if I even spoke it out loud it just..." She trailed off and he rolled his jaw.

"I'm not angry at you for finding another." He assured her. "I just wish you would have told me about it. If it was so difficult to even admit it to yourself, then it obviously wasn't right."

"You compelled me to ignore my feelings for you and ignore the sire bond and I have, Klaus. But it is really annoying that I know I would want you over anyone else, but I don't feel anything for you." She walked closer to him. "You don't owe me anything and I know you're upset with me. But please," She cupped his face in her hands and he avoided her gaze for a moment. "I haven't felt anything, not even alive, for the last hundred years. Please, Nik, let me have what I felt for you for centuries, back."

He looks at her, almost shocked she's begging to be tethered to him like cement again.

He was upset with her and he shouldn't be giving her what she wanted, but the selfish part of him that missed her overtook the anger and frustration and he looked her in the eye.

"You will no longer suppress your feelings for me or the affect the sire bond has on you."

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know how I'm doing so far.**


	6. 1x04: Girl In New Orleans

**_The Originals_ , E. 1x04: "Girl In New Orleans"**

Klaus opened his eyes to see the covers of the bed were strewn about, and he looked beside him to see his wife sleeping peacefully, her arm slung across his torso.

He grinned to himself, feeling a shred of happiness as he picked her arm up, careful not to wake her, kissed the back of her hand and got out of the bed.

Once he was dressed, he made his way downstairs and Rebekah greeted him.

"So did you compel her to drop her knickers for you out of spite or is she just that desperate for your forgiveness?" She asked him and he stopped walking and looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said it, trying not to smirk.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Nik. I know the difference between sleeping and sex. You two are now sharing a bed. And you're known to go at it like rabbits with not a care in the world concerning who hears you. Wouldn't surprise me if all of New Orleans heard you...well, her, at least." She gave him a sarcastic smile and he put his hands behind his back and raised his brows.

"You will be intrigued to know that I did not have to compel her to get into bed with me." He told her and she cocked her head at him. "Matter of fact, the only thing I did have to compel her to do, after she begged me to do so, was to stop ignoring how she felt about me and the sire bond obviously came back with her loyal devotion and heart warming dedication to her husband."

"You didn't." Rebekah hissed at him.

"I didn't necessarily want to, Bekah. She was crying and begging and though I am very, very, immune to mercy or pity...I'm not heartless. I didn't enjoy seeing my dear Vafara in such pain from having to see me every single day and being so close, yet having no desire to act on her emotions because she couldn't help but suppress them."

"It's not her bloody emotions that are keeping her tethered to you it's that bond and you know it!"

"Actually," Hayley started and they both looked at her. "She was telling me about all of the crazy shit she did with Klaus in her first few hundred years as a vampire. She said the bond doesn't affect how someone feels, just how they act. And Elijah talks a lot about her in his journals, trying to find a way to break her bond with Klaus. He asked Celeste, that witch he had a thing for a couple hundred years ago, and she told him a sire bond between vampires is only formed when the human the vampire turns has a very strong emotional attachment to them. Not trying to defend Klaus at all, but she had to be in love with Klaus before he turned her." Hayley explained and Rebekah looked at Klaus who continued looking at the wolf.

"Thank you, Hayley." He motioned to her. "See, sister, I'm not completely retched. The girl already loved me. I just happened to cement that love into eternity...and we didn't do anything last night. It would've been quite selfish of me to tire her out more being that she's already exhausted after fighting with Marcellus for the last one hundred years."

Rebekah scowled and cut her eyes at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sleeping beauty to go wake up." He grinned as he left them.

Vafara was staring at the ceiling when she heard Klaus coming into the bed room. She sat up, watching as he came in.

"Good morning." He said smoothly and she smiled.

"Good morning." She replied softly. "I actually slept through the night without needing alcohol to do so." She looked around. "What Time is it?"

"Only 9 o'clock, love." He informed her.

"I should get up, then, shouldn't I?"

"We have plenty to do today. I suggest you do so." He sat on the edge of the bed and she nodded.

"Right." She pulled the sheet back and got out of the bed, rushing to her room to get out of the satin night gown she was in. When she was dressed, she walked to the kitchen, seeing Rebekah and Hayley talking.

"So I take it you won't be drinking our bourbon dry anymore?" Rebekah asked her and she gave her a tight smile.

"Nope."

"Now we just have to sound proof the bloody walls." She added and Vafara snapped a look at the blonde.

"It's better than us having a screaming match and throwing things at each other." Fara stated. "We did that quite a lot, back then, too."

"I suggest you hold out on doing any of that until Elijah returns. He was the only one who could stop those fights."

"Well!" Klaus piped, causing the three girls to jump. "I have a busy day, as do the three of you. Vafara, Cami is coming over in a bit."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have given her, her feelings back until after you were done with the plain-Jane Bartender." Rebekah told her brother and he glared at her.

"I have no interest in Camille, Fara. I'm simply using her to get to Marcel. Which is why I need her alive. Which is also why you will behave yourself. Do you understand?"

"Fine. But while you talk to her, I need to go to Marcel's compound and retrieve the rest of my things from Louis."

"No way in hell." Klaus argues and she stomped her foot.

"It'll be quick. Besides, they're usually all out and about by this time. Please, Niklaus." She begged.

He sighed, looking down, before shaking his head and looking back at her.

"Alright. If anyone touches you, end them." He told her half-way sarcastic. She grinned and kissed him before turning to leave.

"You two are already disgusting again." Rebekah sighed and Klaus chuckled.

•. •. •.

"Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in there best interest regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger even if doing so wi cause another suffering what some would call evil I believe to be a appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." Klaus stared at a painting as Camille stood behind him, leaning against the door frame of his study.

"No offense but I'm not following exactly why you invited me here." She tells him and he turns to face her.

"Because I enjoy your company. And I feel like you have the capacity to understand someone of my complexity." He explains to her. "You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me." He walked to her slowly. "What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her." He started pacing and she watched, listening. "He thinks it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've heard of another young woman, a girl really, one of best potential. Held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to protect both of these women." Klaus stopped walking. "So, tell me, Cami. Does that sound evil to you?" He asked, holding his hands together behind his back as he walked to her again.

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking with someone, professionally." She nodded as she spoke. "I think I prefer to talk to you." He grinned, walking over to pour himself a drink before he sat down at his desk. "So I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer."

"Okay, what are we writing?" She asked him.

"My memoirs, of course." He shrugged. "Someone should know my story. And it will give us plenty of time to mention some other subjects. Like your handsome suitor, Marcel."

"Excuse me, my private life is—"

"Your private life, as it turns out, is essential to my plans." He interrupts her. "You see, Marcel wants you, and because of that he trusts you, which serves me. The thing is the French Quarter is on the verge of war." He stands, walking back to the room of his paintings. "On the one side, there's me, and the other, Marcel. Who has a very powerful witch and an army of vampires."

"What?!" Cami asked, confused.

Klaus rushes to her, pushing her against a wall.

"You're frightened." He said, looking her in the eyes. "Don't be."

Immediately, Cami's fear left her and she stared at him, amazed.

"I'm not scared anymore. That's amazing, how did you—"

"It's called compulsion." Klaus told her. "It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk about Marcel."

•. •. •.

"I told you Agnes. I feel great." Hayley explained to the older witch as she sat on the couch and flipped through a book, later that morning.

"You are overdue for a checkup." The woman argued with her politely.

"What am I gonna go? Just pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here." Hayley said sarcastically and Rebekah rolled her eyes from where she sat at a desk in the corner, typing on Hayley's computer.

"A lot of women would kill you have a child. Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." The youngest Mikaelson said harshly and Hayley gave her a glare.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. I took the liberty of making an appointment for tonight. After hours, just us. Vampires will never catch word of it." Agnes assured her and she thought a moment.

"Okay, Fine." She shut the book. "Bayou baby doctor it is."

The two got up and left, just as Klaus walked into the room.

"Please, sister, do tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one start one anyway? Just type in 'anonymous attic'?" He teased, pouring himself a drink.

"Someone has to find Elijah." She told him. "Even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." He brought the drink to his lips.

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the window behind Elijah's coffin."

"Well, That should narrow it down immensely." He replied sarcastically. "I myself prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind numbing labor." He walked over to a chair in front of her and sat down. "Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If the Davina's trust in Marcel is strained, perhaps the little witch will be opened to starting a new alliance."

"As usual your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother."

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone—rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." He smirked.

•. •. •.

Vafara made her way into the compound, seeing it was empty, and headed to hers and Louis' old bedroom.

She started digging through the drawers and grabbed her bible she'd had with her since she arrived in New Orleans, and grabbed the box of her journals from beside the nightstand and put her bible on top of it.

She turned to go with the large box in hand, and was caught off guard by Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to get the rest of my things." She looked down at the box and he walked to her slowly.

Tommy was one of Marcel's inner circle people. He was turned in 2004, and he was nice for the most part, but he could be mean.

"Louis said you're not suppose to be here."

Vafara looked from left to right at the man's words and then furrowed her brows.

"And why not?" She asked him.

"You think we're all dumb or something? He told us about you and Klaus."

"Oh my gosh. You mean...he told you something that Marcel already knows about?" She faked being shocked before rolling her eyes. "I just came for my things. Bye now."

She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"I can't let you leave until Marcel gets back so he can decide what to do with you."

"Let. Me. Leave. Tommy. I don't have time for this." She demanded, setting the box on the bed and crossing her arms.

"Shut up." He hissed at her.

"I'm going to tell you one more time and then I'm hurting you. Let me lea—"

Her head swung to the side as a harsh slap sent her off balance.

"You lost your authority over me when you left us for them." Tommy growled at her.

"I am tired of people taking advantage of my patience." She said and he balled his fists.

"I told you to—" she cut him off, grabbing his tongue without hesitating to rip it out. Before he could cry out because of the pain, she snapped his neck, and ripped his heart from his chest before his body hit the floor.

Guilt hit her immediately and she looked down at the body, gasping.

"What have you done?" She whispered.

—

 **1492**

 **England**

 _"What have you done?" Elijah asked shakily as he stared at Vafara. Blood ran down her chin, dripping onto her dress as she stared at Elijah, taking heavy breaths._

 _"I was hungry. Niklaus told me to eat with no remorse." She explained, walking closer to him._

 _"And where is my brother?"_

 _"Right here." Klaus appeared from the tree line._

 _"Are you out of your mind?" Elijah hissed, walking to him. "She's only a girl, Niklaus, you can't...you had no right to do this to her."_

 _"I don't see why not." Klaus shrugged. "She also pledged to chastity and serving in her religion the rest of her life and I sent that plan to hell, too." He smiled proudly and his older brother rolled his jaw._

 _"You ruined her!"_

 _"I made her better, Brother. My equal."_

 _"Just to spite me for allowing Katerina to escape? You punish her for my mistake?!"_

 _"I punish her for her own place in Katerina's disappearance. Not everything is about you, Elijah." He grinned evilly, walking past his brother to Vafara. "Besides," he looked back at him. "It's no longer a punishment. She's enjoying herself." He smirked and Vafara smiled up at Klaus. "C'mon, Love. Let's get you cleaned up." He threw an arm around Vafara and led her away from Elijah._

—

Marcel made his way through the busy street as his vampires followed.

"Busy event tonight; Lot of people drinking, lot of eyes watching, I don't want any trouble. Which means no witches. Send word through the cauldron, any witches come here, we kill them. While we're at it, no Originals. I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around. I got my girl Cami coming, her and a little friend of hers. I want eyes on them at all times, eyes only. Alright? I don't want anyone going anywhere near either of them. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out, you cool?" Marcel turns to face them and they nod before dispersing to start their watch.

Day quickly turned to night, and Vafara made her way down the street as jazz music blared, and she walked with her arms crossed, looking for Klaus because he hadn't answered her calls.

She tried calling again, squeezing her eyes closed when it went to voicemail.

"Nik, I am currently trying to hunt you down to tell you something that I can't say out loud at the moment because it will get me killed. I messed up and I need to tell you before someone in particular finds out. Please call me when you can. I love you."

She hung up, realizing she walked herself into an alley. Hearing someone walking behind her and she snapped around to see one of Marcel's minions merely inches from her.

"Originals aren't supposed to be around tonight." The woman told her coldly.

"Sasha, I've known you since '96. I don't pose a threat if that's wha—"

"Marcel said no original vampires are welcome here tonight."

"I'm not an original." Vafara crossed her arms.

"You're married to one. Therefor you are one." Sasha snapped.

"And where is Marcellus?"

"Don't make me force you to leave." Sasha didn't answer her, and Vafara raised a brow.

"You just said it yourself I'm considered a part of the original family. So why're you threatening me?" She cocked her head.

"It's not a threat. I listen to Marcel's rules, unlike you, and when he says to make sure this is an original-vampire free zone, I make sure it stays an original-vampire free zone. It's a promise. Now leave."

Vafara rolled her jaw and inhaled, nodding.

She turned to go, but suddenly felt her anger spike.

Within a second she had Sasha against a brick wall, her hand gripping the other woman's heart. Sasha gasped, her mouth opened in shock as Vafara glared at her.

"You listen to me and you listen good. I am a Mikaelson and I'm not going to have some bloody nobody tell me what I can and can't do. Now you go back and tell my son that he can shove his rules so far up his ass that he can taste the bullshit of them all in the back of his throat." She ripped her hand away and Sasha fell down, gasping, trying to catch her breath as Vafara stepped away and turned on her heel to leave.

She started walking back down the street, and was quickly in the company of Louis at a bar, taking shots.

"Where is Marcel?" She asked him, leaning against the bar.

He looked at her and ordered another shot.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He informed her a little drunkenly.

"You don't drink this much." She shook her head at him and he scoffed.

"When the girl you thought was in love with you leaves you after 47 years for her psychopathic original husband you didn't know she was married to, you have a pretty damn good reason to throw a couple of drinks down the hatch." He raised the glass a little to her, and drunk the liquor quickly, wincing at the slight burn.

"Louis—"

"Look, V, you don't have to pretend to be sorry. You saved my life March 6, 1965. 'Bloody Sunday', you remember that? We marched from Selma to Montgomery and you were beside me the entire time and I didn't know why the hell you would come from New Orleans to Alabama to March. And when you told me where you lived, I didn't know if it was to make yourself look good or if your heart was really in the cause because you lived 300 miles away. We only made it to the Edmund Pettus bridge when the cops started beating every one of us to hell. It turned lethal and you didn't run. You stayed and helped as many people as you could, including me. And that's how I knew you were god-sent."

"Louis." She said it quietly, not knowing how to apologize for what she'd done to hurt him with Klaus.

"I kept my mouth shut for 5 years after that. I didn't want to make things weird after you turned me. But in 1970 I couldn't keep quiet anymore and when I told you how I felt and you...we...we screwed and—"

"That's all that was to you? Screwing around?" She asked him.

"Sex requires love to be present from both participants involved to be considered 'making love' and since our relationship was one-sided..." he shrugged and she sighed.

"It wasn't one sided. I love you. I have loved you the entire time I've known you, Louis. You were my best friend before we even dated." She explained.

"Right, you loved me but you weren't in love with me." He suggested and she opened her mouth to talk but couldn't form words. "Oh, and, I put Tommy's body at your door step along with his heart and tongue. Y'know, Incase Marcel were to go home and see one of closest friends dead in our...my...bed room." He said it lowly and her face fell. "You probably already knew this but you weren't running around killing people for the hell of it when we were together. Kinda interesting you start getting a lot ballsier when your merciless husband gets back with you." He takes another hit of liquor before getting up. "Don't wait up." He tells her before walking out.

She looked down and shook her head, following after him.

"I was in love with you!" She screamed at him and he stopped his walking in the street. "And I didn't feel a damn thing for Klaus because he compelled me not to!"

"Then why're you with him now?!" He yelled, turning to face her.

"Because he let me have my feelings back last night!" She replied angrily and his face fell and she immediately regretted what she said. "Oh, God." She put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, god, Louis, I didn't—"

He snapped around, murder on his mind, and she walked after him again until he suddenly disappeared. She looked around, not seeing him anywhere, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Damn it." She mumbled to herself, knowing Louis was about to find Klaus and get himself killed. She just had to get to her husband before he did.

•. •. •.

Klaus sat in the church as Davina's friend, Tim, played the violin for her. Klaus had Camille compelled to bring Davina to the church after Marcel let Davina out of the attic in the church to go out and enjoy the festival as long as she stayed by Cami's side.

He glanced at his phone to see 10 missed calls from his wife, but he brushed it off and decided it could wait.

"The boy has a gift," Klaus spoke as Tim played. "You can't compel someone to play like that."

Camille looked at him and her fingers picked at one another, giving her something to do as she was deep in thought.

"I know what you are." She told him. "It's crazy to me but it makes sense. This massacre, was just a pointless brutal thing." She was referring to the murder that happened in that very church. "In all your life have you ever heard anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere."

Klaus took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"I've seen quite a lot in my time." He told her gently. "The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms."

"No. The world isn't awful. People are not awful." Klaus looked at her as she spoke. "They want to be good." He couldn't help but grin inwardly. She sounded like Vafara. "Something makes them bad...Breaks them down until they snap. There are always signs, symptoms before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them."

"You're well informed on the matter." Klaus said suddenly. "You knew him didn't you?"

"His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin actually." She explained with teary eyes. "I can't sleep." She leaned forward. "I dream about what happened. And I hate it. I hate that I couldn't help him."

"We all must stand alone against our demons." Klaus spoke.

"What if some day his demons become mine, too?" She asked him.

"I have some business I should attend to." Klaus brushed her question off, looking at the two teenagers before them. "But before I do," he turned to Cami and looked her in the eyes. "You should go. Enjoy the music, put this out of your mind." She didn't say a word, just did as he said without any kind of expression on her face.

Once she was gone Klaus' phone began to ring again. He looked to see it was Vafara, again, and he sighed and answered.

"Love, this better be bloody important because you're interrupting my plan and I don't have much time to be interrupted." He snapped.

"Where are you?" She asked him frantically and he furrowed his brows.

"The church. Why?"

"Because I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble tonight and now it's starting to get worse. I'll be there in a minute."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He told her and she shook her head.

"I don't care what you plan on doing I just need to get there before Louis because he knows you compelled me to stop ignoring my feelings for you and he's drunk and angry and I don't need him to get himself killed trying to kill you." She explained shakily and Klaus chuckled to himself quietly.

"Let him come, Darling." He looked at Tim and Davina. "I'd love to have an audience to my show."

With that, he hung up and walked to the teens.

Vafara was almost to the church before she ran smack into Marcel.

"I got your message." He told her and she ground her teeth together. "Also heard you assaulted one of my day walkers."

"Sasha was being rude."

"You almost killed her." He argued.

"Why didn't you want Originals here tonight?" She asked him. "And since when have you considered me one?"

"Ya know Louis told me about you and Klaus. Here I thought you were a decent woman. Come to find out you wasted 47 years of a good man's life." His tone was demeaning. "And the thing you told Sasha about my rules? That's a good way to get yourself killed, V."

"Are you threatening your own mother?" She stepped closer to him. "The woman who made you half of who you are? The one who tucked you in every night singing to you to 'scare' the nightmares away, the one who helped Elijah educate you, the one who continued to fight for you and your rights - which I continue to do, regardless of how you treat me." She raised her brows and he sighed, looking down a moment. "You know what? We'll deal with this later. I need to go." She pushed past him and continued on to the church.

Just as she walked in, Klaus met her.

"We're leaving. Hayley's gone." He grabbed her arm and she looked at him, confused.

"What?" She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean she's gone? She had a doctors appointment, did she not?"

"And Rebekah said she's not in sight because your precious witches you're fighting so hard to protect tried to kill her." He growled and she couldn't quite process what he was saying. "We need to go."

She nodded and followed him quickly out of the quarter.

•. •. •.

Rebekah waited anxiously in the clinic in the bayou, wondering where Hayley got off to. Apparently the doctor and some witches tried to kill Hayley, and Rebekah had arrived in time to try to help her when she escaped to the woods, but one of them shot her in the heart with an arrow and she passed out from it. When she awoke, Hayley was gone.

She heard someone behind her and turned to see Klaus and Vafara.

"Well, you abandoned your plan for power to help out your family. Having an off day?" She asked Klaus and he held his hands behind his back.

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus asked her, ignoring her comment.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Klaus walked to her.

"Who killed her attackers?" Vafara asked her next.

"I don't know. I had an arrow in my heart." The blonde replied. "If it wasn't Hayley who killed them then—" she was cut off by a wolf howl in the distance and she looked at her brother. "Lovely. Perhaps her cousins will know where she is." She marched past the married couple and went out the front door, Klaus and Fara following her.

They got outside and saw Hayley stumbling slightly from behind Klaus' car, a disoriented look on her face, her clothes tattered and blood covering her in random places.

"Hayley, what happened? Tell me what happened." Klaus said as he went to her quickly.

"I don't remember." She said blankly.

Examining her for any major wounds, Klaus looked to his wife, who slowly stepped to the wolf.

"You've completely healed." He told her. "There's not a scratch on you."

"Perks of being a werewolf remember?" Hayley reminded him.

"No," Vafara whispered.

"Not that fast." Klaus reached out to touch her again but Rebekah slapped his hand away.

"Leave her alone." His sister scolded as she led Hayley to sit on the porch stairs. "It's the baby. Vampire blood, Klaus' blood in your system...it can heal any wound."

Fara and Klaus looked at Hayley and then at each other a moment.

"Your own child healed you. How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed..." Rebekah started again. "Those men were ripped to shreds."

Hayley looked up at Klaus before she spoke.

"I think it was the wolf." She told them. "I think it's trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect you." Klaus growled, pointing his finger. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux—"

"It wasn't Sophie," Hayley argued. "It was Agnes."

"Sophie, Agnes, it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them." Klaus stated. "I know bloody well this one will help." He referred to Fara and she didn't argue, still trying to wrap her head around the fact she'd been defending a group of people that would betray her family this way.

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah told them.

"Elijah?" Hayley snapped her attention to Bekah. "Did you find him?"

"He's keeping in touch. And he has a plan." Rebekah assured her. "All he's asked is that we look after you."

Hayley smiled a little before she looked at Klaus.

"Hey, so, can we go home now? I'd kinda like to sleep for a few days." She said half joking.

They nod, and she stands up, only to almost hit the floor again form weakness.

Klaus catches her in time, hoisting her into his arms.

"I got you, Love." He said quietly to her. "I got you."

Vafara exhaled sharply, trying not to be envious as she watched her husband care for a woman the way he once did for her.

—

 **1509**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

 _Vafara ran from Klaus through the trees as night filled the air. Her dress was brought up her thighs and her feet were bare. She laughed, and squealed, knowing he could've easily caught her, but yet he didn't. Until she reached the tree line that turned into a large field. Within seconds, she was tackled to the ground._

 _Again, she laughed, looking up at Klaus._

 _"I win." He smirked, his finger tips grazing her jaw._

 _"I suppose you do." She raised a brow. He grinned, pressing his lips to hers slowly. She hummed, happy, before he pulled away._

 _"My brother enjoys you." He said calmly._

 _"Elijah?" She asked him and he sat up._

 _"I enjoy his company. He's very kind." She stated honestly._

 _"Am I not kind?" Klaus grinned sarcastically and she cut her eyes at him._

 _"You are a little more...violent." She replied lowly and he pulled her back onto his lap and growled gently, kissing her lips briefly. "And brutal." She added and he smirked, kissing her cheek. "Viscous." His lips now grazed her jaw. "Aggressive, belligerent, pugnacious," his teeth nipped at her neck and she lightly gasped, her hands gripping his arms. "Boisterous, rowdy, disorderly," his hands gripped her hips through her gown, as his canines threatened to pierce her skin. "Unruly, riotous," her nails dug into his flesh as his teeth sunk into her. His tongue ran across her flesh hungrily as her blood pulled past his lips into his mouth. She smiled widely, moaning softly, her fingers tangling into his hair._

 _He suddenly pulled away, her blood covering his chin._

 _"I am leaving again tomorrow." He told her and she furrowed her brows._

 _"What?"_

 _"I need Katerina in order to break the curse. You know this."_

 _"You have only been home two days and you wish to leave me again."_

 _"I do not want to leave you, Fara, but I have to find Katerina." He rolled his eyes._

 _"You have been searching for her ever since she escaped 10 years ago, Niklaus. I had to witness you murder her family and now I have to endure your constant absence so you can leave me to seek your revenge"_

 _"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have ruined my bloody opportunity to break the damn curse in the first place by helping her escape me!" He yelled at her angrily and she held back tears._

 _He realized his tone and his words were harsh, and he knew she had a reason to be upset with him. He just sighed and moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands._

 _"I'm sorry." He said honestly._

 _"At least take me with you." She pleaded and he licked his lips._

 _"I can't." He explained lowly._

 _"Niklaus," she argued._

 _"I'll stay another day." He offered and she closed her mouth quickly. "I won't leave tomorrow. I'll leave the next day. So it won't be so sudden."_

 _She thought a moment before smiling._

 _"Okay." She came to an agreement with him._

—

Louis stepped into the compound, going to his and Vafara's bedroom, seeing all of her things were now gone. He sighed and sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face.

Marcel watched him from the doorway, his arms crossed, and Louis looked up at him.

"You miss her, too?" Louis asked him and Marcel scoffed.

"I don't want to. I wish I didn't but...she's never moved out. She's never lived away from me. Since I was ten to now, I've seen her every morning, I've gotten to hug her whenever I needed to, I've gotten reassurance from her when I've needed it, she's given me advice - I wouldn't follow it sometimes but still. She's been outta here for a few days and it doesn't feel right." He walked to him.

"I knew something was up when she wouldn't marry me all these years." Louis spoke lowly and Marcel raised a brow.

"I grew up watching her and Klaus fight with each other like hell and love each other like they couldn't live without the other and love like that doesn't just fade after a few decades."

"It's my fault. I pushed her too soon." Louis mumbled.

"She wasn't ready to move on when she met you and whether she knew it or not, she wasn't ready to move on when you two got together. That's just the way the cards were stacked. It has nothing to do with you or even her going too fast."

"You're right. It's not her fault, or mine...it's _his_." Louis growled and Marcel looked at him. "He took her away from me."

"Loui—"

"I'm going to make him suffer for it."

—

 **300 Years Ago**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 _Vafara lay on the wooden deck of the ship, staring at the night sky that held what it seemed was a trillion stars. Each ribbon of them swirled together with light grey and dazzling dark blue._

 _She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything the whole trip...Klaus and Elijah had to give her the smallest amount of blood every now and again from one of the surviving crew members so she wouldn't desiccate. She refused to eat._

 _Klaus and Rebekah had teased her for choosing then, of all times, to have a self revival in her religion. Guilt for what she had done the past 300 years had eaten away at her and she couldn't take anymore._

 _She barely slept, she didn't eat, and she kept herself far away from Klaus. He tempted her enough with his existence, she couldn't bare for him to come to her breathing down her neck and persuading her to fall into reckless, sinful, pleasures like she had for centuries._

 _Elijah was making his brother keep his distance. He was the only one who was encouraging her to better her ways. He didn't appreciate her starving herself, but he admired her effort to stop being so cruel like his brother had talked her into doing._

 _"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want." She whispered to herself quietly, continuing to stare up. "He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters." She continued, hearing someone approach her. "He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake." Elijah Laid down next to her, exhaling as she talked to herself. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me—"_

 _"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over." Elijah said and she looked at him slowly, giving him the same hazed over, blank look she was giving the night sky. "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." He finished and she smiled softly, reaching out to gently touch his cheek with her finger tips._

 _"And original reciting scripture." She chuckled once and Elijah smiled faintly._

 _"Yes, Well, it's very easy to memorize something that's been spoken around you every morning and night." He replied._

 _"It was my mother's favorite verse." She told him. "She always said it to me when she was tucking me into bed."_

 _Elijah glanced at her before asking a question he'd been wanting to know for years._

 _"Whatever happened to your mother, Vafara?" He asked and she looked at him._

 _"A vampire killed her before we could leave Spain. They were the reason we were leaving to begin with. And we were too late. He ripped her throat out and drained her dry in front of me and my father."_

 _"How did you escape?"_

 _She looked at him, looking around for any sight of Klaus or Rebekah. She placed a finger over her mouth, sat up, and leaned into his ear._

 _"My father was a part of the brother hood of the five." She whispered and Elijah's eyes met her, shocked. "He killed it."_

 _"Vafara," Elijah started, at a loss for words._

 _"Once we got to France, my father immediately started training me." She whispered._

 _"Training you?" Elijah furrowed his brows._

 _"To be a hunter." She told him. "Do you think it was coincidental that I met you and Nik In England?"_

 _"You intentionally sought us out." He had to think hard in order to process this._

 _"My father spoke of immortals that could not be killed by a blade or stake. They could be put to rest with a dagger and the ash of a white oak tree. But only a steak of white oak could end them. When he was taken, I promised him I would find these immortals and end them."_

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
